Embrouilles familiales
by Himutsu-chan
Summary: Pour Sayuki-chan - Mukuro a un professeur d'histoire. Bien. Ce professeur d'histoire le hait. Pas de problèmes. Mukuro décide de séduire le fils de son professeur pour avoir de meilleures notes. …Pourquoi pas… Le frère de Mukuro rencontre ce professeur et devient dingue de lui. … Oups… ?


Et voilà ! L'OS promis à Sayuki-chan est enfin arrivé ! Bon, je me suis un peu beaucoup amusée dessus. En même temps, c'est mon couple préféré qui est mis à l'honneur. Bref.

Au départ, elle m'avait demandé du 6918, avec une Happy-End, et qui soit tout mignon-chamallow. Vu qu'elle avait blagué, demandant au départ du Luss18, j'ai hésité à en insérer, mais voyant la taille que faisait déjà l'OS, je me suis dit non. Après peut-être, si jamais je fais une suite…

Donc, parce que je me suis éclatée, je suis partie dans du DaeA à côté. Dans toute sa grande bonté, Sayuki-chan a accepté ce couple, qui compose bien la moitié de l'OS. Pour le truc tout mignon-chamallow… Bin c'est à vous de juger si c'est respecté ou pas u.u Et je crois bien que la Happy-End, c'est ok x)

Bref, bien évidemment, KHR! n'est pas à moi, Wikipédia est cité quand il le faut, et les fangirls sont partout. Vàlà vàlà.

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Mukuro regardait d'un air désespéré la feuille blanche devant lui. Une heure, et seul un petit ananas décorait la page, gribouillé dans la marge. Autour de lui, les stylos crissaient sur le papier, le remplissant peu à peu de traits noirs - les réponses qu'il cherchait.

Il retint un soupir. Au point où il en était, il n'avait plus le choix. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, comme en proie d'une intense réflexion, quand un _malencontreux_ mouvement de sa main fit tomber son stylo qui atterrit _bizarrement_ juste à côté de la table de son voisin. Le meilleur de la classe en histoire.

Et, _étrangement,_ plus il se penchait, plus les symboles écrits sur la feuille de ce brave garçon lui apparaissaient clairement. Et, comme il était humain, et que tous les humains, même lui, pouvaient avoir des défauts (très minimes dans son cas), il ne put s'empêcher de lire quelques phrases. La curiosité n'est pas un si vilain défaut après tout !

\- Puis-je vous aider, _Rokudô ?_ retentit soudain une voix glaciale, un peu trop proche à son goût.

Mukuro stoppa tout geste. Déglutit. Se redressa lentement sur sa chaise. Et offrit son sourire le plus innocent au professeur qui le surplombait de toute sa - petite - taille.

\- Oh, senseï ! entama-t-il pompeusement. Je suis enchanté de vous voir ! Quel bon vent vous amène à ma merveilleuse table ?

Quoi ? Comment ça il aurait dû dire "humble" ? Il n'était PAS humble ! Il était la brillance incarnée ! La beauté dans toute sa splendeur ! La perfection portée à son plus haut niveau ! La-

Un regard glacé le coupa dans ses éloges de lui-même et il reprit :

\- Mais je ne voudrais bien sûr pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Et donc, je me disais que, étant donné que vous avez eu la bonté de me proposer votre aide, vous pourriez me fournir une ou deux réponses ? Pas que je ne les connaisse pas, mais, voyez-vous, je dors mal en ce moment, et suis donc assez fatigué, alors si vous pouviez m'éviter cet effort, je vous en serais reconnai-

Une main s'incrustant sur sa feuille interrompit sa tirade et il regarda sans broncher le joli rond rouge être tracé sur sa copie, avec une dextérité laissant deviner un professionnel. Songeur, il observa ce que ça donnait. Mouais. Pas trop mal. Ca s'accordait bien avec le petit ananas noir ricanant non loin.

L'atmosphère se refroidit considérablement, ce qui fit supposer à Mukuro que son professeur avait dû remarquer ledit ananas. Très bien dessiné soit dit en passant. Il avait toujours eu un don pour le dessin. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il était en train de moisir dans cette école plutôt que d'exploiter ce talent (parce qu'il en avait, bien sûr, beaucoup d'autres). Oui, certaines mauvaises langues jalouses de sa grandeur vous affirmeront qu'il ne savait dessiner que des ananas. Et alors ? Ses ananas n'étaient jamais les mêmes ! _Jamais !_ Il y avait toujours au moins un élément qui différait, que ce soit dans les feuilles, l'expression, les accessoires, et il en passait ! Si ce n'était pas de l'art ça !

La cloche sonna, le tirant de ses pensées. En sortant, il décocha un sourire charmeur à son professeur, qui eut le culot de l'ignorer. Tch. Ce petit blond devait juste être jaloux de sa classe naturelle. Et de son succès incroyable près des filles. Pas que son professeur ne soit pas beau - oui, il était tellement parfait qu'il avait même la bonté d'accorder un compliment à cet enfoiré de première. Mais il était tellement froid qu'il ruinait toutes ses chances d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie. De toute façon, rien qu'imaginer cet idiot, accessoirement son professeur d'histoire-géographie, avoir un quelconque vie sexuelle le faisait rire aux éclats.

Il ne se priva d'ailleurs pas de le faire, ses amis ne bronchant même pas. Il étaient habitués aux crises de fou rire du bleuté. Mais le rire s'arrêta bien vite quand une nouvelle personne entra dans le champ de vision de l'ananas.

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres et il marcha vers ladite personne, qui s'avéra être un garçon d'à peu près son âge, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un bleu glacé comme son professeur.

Pas étonnant d'ailleurs. Après tout, c'était son fils.

Hibari Kyôya. Celui-Dont-La-Naissance-Etait-Un-Mystère. Parce que ce brun, par sa seule personne, incluait le fait que Hibari-senseï ait eu, au minimum une fois dans sa vie, une expérience sexuelle. Et cette pensée était tellement étrange pour Mukuro qu'il préférait penser que l'alouette, comme il le surnommait affectueusement, avait été conçue par éprouvette.

\- Kufufu ! Mon alouette en chocolat ! s'exclama-t-il en tentant de passer un bras autour des épaules du brun (bras évité sans problème). Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Tes cours n'étaient pas trop ennuyeux ? Moi j'ai eu un contrôle aujourd'hui, à cause de ce stupide Hibari-senseï. Raaah, il m'énerve celui-là !

\- C'est mon père, fit Hibari d'une voix glaciale.

\- Hum ? Oui oui, je sais. Tiens d'ailleurs, si tu pouvais lui en toucher un ou deux mots, ça serait sympa tu vois.

\- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Sympa.

\- Oh allez, décoince-toi un peu ! Pour moi ! tenta le bleuté en décochant son regard charmeur numéro huit (celui qui faisait se pâmer d'admiration les filles. Enfin, tous ses regards avaient le même effet - il était la classe incarnée après tout. Mais celui-là les faisait accéder à toutes ses requêtes).

Hibari ne trouva même pas nécessaire de répondre à ça. Mukuro retint un soupir et changea de sourire.

\- Et sinon, ça te tenterait un petit café, ou une séance ciné ? J'ai justement reçu récemment des places gratuites, il faut bien les utiliser, kufufu.

Le brun sortit de l'enceinte du bâtiment et lui lança un dernier regard glacial avant de disparaître.

C'était une nouveauté ça. D'habitude, Hibari partait directement. Il progressait ! Enfin ! Ah, il savait bien qu'il était trop fort.

Ce fut donc tout content de lui et sifflotant un petit air que Mukuro rentra dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son grand frère.

~**OoO**~

Daemon lisait tranquillement son roman policier, avachi sur le canapé, quand le bruit de la porte d'entrée claquant le fit sursauter. La tête de son frère fit irruption dans le salon, suivi du reste de son corps, et le dernier paquet de biscuits aux chocolats fut bientôt fini.

\- Tu rentres tôt, remarqua distraitement le melon en tournant une page. Il y avait un professeur absent ?

\- Kufufu, pas du tout, répondit moqueusement Mukuro. Il est dix-huit heures, comme d'habitude.

Daemon ferma les yeux. Les rouvrit. Referma doucement son livre. Le posa sur la petite table. Regarda sa montre.

Et partit en courant, prenant à peine le temps d'enfiler une veste.

Giotto allait le tuer !

~**OoO**~

Il avait dix minutes de retard quand il poussa la porte du petit bar où il avait pour habitude de retrouver ses amis. Giotto était déjà là, assis avec G et Asari autour de quelques verres de saké. Il le rejoignit, ne prêtant pas attention aux remontrances de G pour son retard, et commanda la même chose que ses amis.

\- Alors Gio ? entama-t-il en remettant une mèche rebelle en place. Il est où ce fameux Alaude ?

Le blond échangea un regard gêné avec Asari.

\- Eh bien... Comment dire... Il n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui... Un empêchement de dernière minute.

Le melon eut un sourire moqueur.

\- Nufufu… Et après ça c'est moi qui me fait engueuler pour mon retard ? lança-t-il à G. Attend, c'est... quoi... la sixième fois qu'il nous fait le coup ?

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Daemon, soupira Giotto. Pour tout te dire, Alaude n'est pas vraiment du genre sociable. Alors se retrouver avec quatre personnes... Mais je te jure que la prochaine fois tu le verras, même si je dois le trainer de force !

Daemon eut un petit sourire en coin en dégustant son saké. Alaude était un ancien ami de Giotto, rencontré en France. Le blond l'avait depuis peu retrouvé ici, au Japon, et depuis faisait tout son possible pour organiser la rencontre entre le français et ses autres amis. Même si, pour le moment, toute ses tentatives avaient échouées.

D'après la description de Giotto, Alaude était plutôt de petite taille, avec des cheveux blonds, mais d'un blond assez pâle, et aux yeux glacés. Ses parents étaient policiers, et il l'était lui aussi avant de venir au Japon. Maintenant, Giotto n'avait aucune idée de la profession qu'il exerçait.

Daemon laissa là ses pensées sur le français quand Knuckle, un autre de leurs amis, arriva en hurlant qu'il s'était perdu à l'extrême, se recevant des imprécations de la part de G et des rires amusés d'Asari. Le reste de la soirée se déroula agréablement, malgré l'absence de Lampo, le plus jeune de leur groupe, qui avait dégoté un petit travail de nuit, l'empêchant ainsi de venir.

Quand Daemon rentra, il faisait déjà nuit. L'atmosphère était lourde, suffocante, comme depuis déjà deux jours. Tout le monde attendait l'orage salvateur, qui tardait à venir.

Les lumières de l'appartement étaient éteintes, surprenant Daemon. Peut-être que Mukuro avait fini par comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de dormir s'il voulait réussir cette année... Mais oui, et les ananas se battaient avec des tridents aussi.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte. Aucun bruit. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur. La lumière artificielle baigna le salon.

Sur la table, un mot.

" _Papa a appelé. Il veut te parler."_

Mukuro faisait un rêve délicieux dans lequel son professeur d'histoire s'agenouillait devant lui et jurait allégeance à sa classe et à beauté parfaite quand l'objet maudit par tout élève, quel que soit son niveau, j'ai nommé le réveil, commença à jouer sa petite mélodie agaçante. Le bleuté se leva aussitôt, éteignit la machine infernale, et vérifia l'heure. Bien. Il n'était pas en retard.

Il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains, vêtements à la main. Une heure trente-cinq minutes plus tard, il en ressortit, toujours aussi beau, et classe, et magnifique, et incroyable, et parfait, et il allait s'arrêter là parce qu'il avait faim.

Il étala une large dose de confiture sur sa tranche de pain grillé (vieille habitude d'Italie), prit un verre, le remplit d'eau, et se dirigea vers la chambre du melon, qui dormait du sommeil du pas-si-juste-que-ça, un air de bienheureux sur le visage, un filet de bave au coin des lèvres. Une photo de cette scène aurait pu faire un bon moyen de chantage si Mukuro n'en avait pas déjà dix dans ce genre. Il renversa sans aucun remord le verre d'eau sur la tête de son siiiiiii aimé frère, sortit sans prendre garde aux imprécations (mouillées) de Daemon, finit sa tartine, prit son sac de cours, vérifia une dernière fois sa coiffure - parfaite, comme toujours - et sortit en sifflotant.

Sur le chemin, il avisa soudain un mur. Un mur. Un mur banal. Un mur comme on trouve toujours. Sauf que, infâme sacrilège, ce mur était décoré d'un _melon._

La décision fut vite prise. Il sortit une grosse craie violette de sa poche, s'approcha du mur, et dessina rapidement un meeeerveeeiiilleeux ananas, bien mieux que le melon. Puis il partit en courant. Il était en retard.

~**OoO**~

La journée avait été courte, et aucun accident notable n'était survenu. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir convaincu Ken de laisser tomber son plateau sur ce cheeeeer Hibari-senseï, mais cet idiot de blond l'avait évité sans problèmes. Tch. En plus il n'avait même pas pu voir son alouette en sucre.

Il tripota distraitement une de ses boucles d'oreille en disant au revoir à Ken et Chikusa - des amis d'enfance, mais qui n'arrivaient même pas à la cheville de sa beauté intersidérale. L'air était lourd et chargé d'électricité. Les nuages noirs s'amoncelaient dans le ciel. L'orage attendu allait sûrement arriver dans la soirée. Il pressa le pas. Hors de question que sa coiffure soit ruinée par une stupide pluie.

Son portable vibra, et il le sortit sans ralentir. Un léger froncement de sourcils vint plisser sa peau (merveilleuse) lorsqu'il vit un message de son frère. Le melon devrait pourtant être en train de travailler... Il ouvrit la petite enveloppe virtuelle.

 _"Il faudrait que tu achètes un pack de lait, de la sauce tomate, et des pâtes. J'ai laissé de l'argent sur la petite table du salon. Et Nagi viendra passer quinze jours ici. Elle arrive ce soir. D."_

Exactement le type de cette stupide tête de melon. Mélanger une liste de course et Nagi dans le même message. Passant outre l'agacement de devoir ressortir avec l'orage qui menaçait, Mukuro laissa un petit sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il avait hâte de revoir sa chère petite sœur, qui vivait toujours en Italie avec leur père. Bien sûr, il aurait beaucoup apprécié d'avoir été prévenu plus tôt, mais comme c'était toujours la même chose, un lit pour Nagi était toujours prêt au cas où elle arriverait.

Ce fut le pas plus léger qu'il se hâta de rentrer chez lui avant de repartir, l'argent en poche, un imperméable sur le dos - qui ne gâchait en rien sa beauté et sa classe. Le supermarché était à deux rues de l'appartement, et il jura entre ses dents en sentant quelques gouttes tomber sur sa main. Il allait rentrer sous la pluie, c'était sûr...

Il adressa un petit signe de la main à la caissière qu'il connaissait bien pour venir faire ses courses ici depuis quatre ans et se dirigea vers les rayons, vides de toute présence humaine. Le pack de lait fut vite trouvé, ainsi que la sauce tomate. Il se souvint soudain qu'il avait fini les derniers biscuits au chocolat la veille et passa faire un petit détour au rayon biscuits.

Mais les sucreries furent rapidement oubliés quand des cheveux noir de jais entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Il laissa son sourire s'agrandir encore plus et se plaça juste derrière le garçon, le surplombant d'une bonne tête. L'autre ne fit aucun geste prouvant qu'il l'avait remarqué, mais Mukuro sentit bien son corps se tendre.

\- Kufufu, commença-t-il, quelle merveilleuse surprise de te retrouver ici mon alouette en caramel ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Hibari se contenta de choisir une boîte de graines pour oiseaux et partit. Mukuro le suivit, sans cesser de parler.

\- Allez, tu pourrais répondre au moins ! Bon, je vais prendre ça pour un oui. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Oui, des courses, je ne suis pas stupide, mais ce n'est pas tout près de chez toi non ?

Le noiraud se retourna, lui décochant un regard aussi sombre que ses cheveux.

\- Tu ne sais pas où j'habite, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Kufufu, pas exactement hélas, mais étant donné la direction que tu prends après les cours, et qui est à la totale opposée d'ici, je dirais que tu n'es pas tout près. Attend, est-ce que tu serais venu juste pour moi ? Kufufu, je suis tellement touché ! J'ai toujours les places de cinéma, ça te tente ?

Hibari ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et passa à la caisse. Pff. Il était vraiment comme son père (en plus jeune et plus beau. Mais passons). Aussi jaloux de sa classe naturelle que le professeur. Mais heureusement que lui, Mukuro, était assez parfait pour lui pardonner sa méchanceté et venir l'illuminer avec sa perfection !

\- Hey, attend-moi mon alouette en nougatine ! s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant derrière le noiraud qui sortait du magasin. C'est très impoli de fausser compagnie aux gens sans dire au revoir, on ne te l'a jamais dit ? Ah, il va falloir que j'en touche un mot à Hibari-senseï. Ton éducation laisse vraiment à désirer, c'est un scanda-

Mukuro s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase devant le spectacle qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. L'orage était enfin arrivé. Et bien plus violent que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

L'eau se déversait par torrents des nuages noirs. Il y en avait tellement que l'on pouvait à peine distinguer le paysage derrière. Quelques éclairs vinrent illuminer brièvement le ciel, bien vite suivis du bruit caractéristique du tonnerre.

Le visage de Mukuro se tordit en une expression qui aurait sûrement beaucoup déplu à Hibari s'il l'avait vu. Mais là il était plus préoccupé par la pluie que par l'ananas. Impossible de rentrer indemne avec un tel orage…

Le noiraud fut tiré de ses pensées par un bras s'enroulant autour de son épaule. Il retint un sursaut et se tourna vers Mukuro, ses yeux bleus brillant furieusement. Le bleuté se contenta de sourire, comme toujours, et se pencha un peu vers lui, son œil rouge luisant d'un éclat malsain.

\- Eh bien eh bien, susurra-t-il, j'ai comme l'impression que ça va être un peu difficile pour toi de rentrer sans te mouiller… Avec une pluie pareille, impossible de ne pas attraper froid… Oh, ce serait vraiment _amusant_ d'apprendre que le démon de Namimori est tombé malade en rentrant des courses, non ?

Hibari fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas où l'autre voulait en venir. Voyant son impatience, Mukuro retint un petit rire. Le brun et lui étaient vraiment opposés en tous points. La force brute contre la ruse. La justice contre la tromperie. Le loup contre le serpent. Mais ils étaient aussi étrangement semblables. La même soif de combat. De domination. Les deux chefs de la ville. Les deux ennemis. Les deux rivaux. Le sourire de Mukuro se tordit encore plus, lui donnant une expression presque… dérangeante.

Il avait toujours aimé les relations compliquées.

\- J'habite juste à côté. Tu viens ?

~**OoO**~

Daemon retint un juron en essuyant pour la millième fois la pluie qui venait boucher son champ de vision. Derrière lui, sa petite sœur, Nagi, somnolait doucement sur la banquette arrière, épuisée par son voyage.

Il venait juste de la récupérer à l'aéroport, et était maintenant en train d'essayer de rejoindre sans trop de dégâts la ville et l'appartement, sous l'orage qui se déchainait. Evidemment, il avait fallu qu'il choisisse le pire jour pour se déclencher. Même les éléments étaient contre lui maintenant.

Au bout d'une heure de conduite épuisante, il finit par réussir à se garer devant l'immeuble où ils habitaient. L'orage s'était calmé, mais la pluie continuait de tomber à flots. Les nuages déchargeaient en ce moment trois semaines d'eau amassée. Et ça faisait beaucoup.

Nagi se redressa en bâillant, sûrement réveillée par l'arrêt du véhicule, se frotta les yeux, regarda où ils étaient et toute trace de sommeil s'envola aussitôt. Elle avait tellement hâte de revoir Mukuro !

Les lumières de l'appartement étaient allumées, et ils grimpèrent rapidement les escaliers (l'ascenseur était en panne. Daemon était vraiment maudit). Il inséra la clé dans la serrure tandis que Nagi lui faisait signe d'être discret, afin de faire la surprise à Mukuro. Ils entrèrent à pas de loup dans l'appartement, enlevèrent leurs chaussures et se dirigèrent vers le salon dont la porte était fermée, mais qui laissait tout de même filtrer la musique typique d'un jeu vidéo. La plus jeune s'avança, mit la main sur la poignée, l'abaissa doucement, et jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Puis elle referma la porte, se retourna vers Daemon, un air extrêmement sérieux collé au visage, et lui dit d'une voix sévère :

\- Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir que Muku-nii avait un petit-ami !

~**OoO**~

Mukuro poussa un cri de victoire alors qu'il franchissait la ligne d'arrivée, quelques millièmes de secondes avant Hibari. Le brun se rencogna dans le canapé en grognant, dépité d'avoir perdu si près du but.

\- Ca fait donc un score de neuf à neuf, déclara Mukuro. La prochaine partie sera la dernière…

Hibari laissa un rictus carnassier flotter sur ses lèvres. Ils s'étaient lancés un défi : le premier à gagner dix parties pourrait donner un ordre à l'autre. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait demander à l'ananas – ou plutôt si, il en avait plein, mais ne savait pas quoi choisir – mais il était hors de question qu'il perde ce défi. Qui sait ce que ce détraqué pourrait lui demander…

Mukuro saisit sa manette, sa concentration à son plus haut niveau. Il _allait_ gagner. Il _devait_ gagner. Il _pouvait_ gagner. Et son alouette en sucre d'orge serait enfin à lui. Kufufu…

Un regard à Hibari lui apprit que le brun était tout aussi déterminé que lui. Un sourire vint tordre son visage et il lança la nouvelle partie.

\- MUKUROOOO-NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Une tornade violette se jeta dans les bras du bleuté qui en lâcha sa manette. Voyant là l'occasion de gagner, Hibari ne s'arrêta pas de jouer. Mukuro se reprit rapidement et stoppa la partie, se recevant un coup de poing de l'autre dans le bras.

Retenant une grimace de douleur, le bleuté tira la langue à Hibari (geste totalement puéril, mais bien trop tentant) puis se reconcentra sur ce qu'il avait dans les bras.

Soit Nagi.

Sa sœur.

Qui était là.

Qui venait de l'aéroport.

Aéroport où Daemon était allé la chercher.

Il leva les yeux vers la porte et croisa le regard bleu de son frère. Puis cilla devant l'œil violet moqueur de sa sœur.

\- Hey Mukuro-nii, ronronna-t-elle presque en se tournant vers Hibari. C'est ton petit copain ?

~**OoO**~

Mukuro aurait bien aimé faire comme dans les films à l'eau de rose et se poster à la fenêtre en regardant la silhouette d'Hibari s'éloigner sous la pluie, dans la voiture de Daemon, mais dans les films à l'eau de rose le personnage principal n'avait pas de petite sœur surexcitée à l'idée que son frère ait un copain.

\- Bon, tu peux me le dire maintenant ? fit ladite petite sœur surexcitée, désormais assise à la place qui était occupée il y a moins d'une heure par un beau brun froid aux yeux de glace.

Mukuro soupira. Et commença.

\- Il s'appelle Hibari Kyôya.

Nagi haussa un sourcil.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom.

\- C'est le fils de mon prof d'histoire, Hibari-senseï.

\- Celui dont tu te plains tout le temps ?

\- Je ne me plains pas ! s'exclama Mukuro, outré. Je ne fais que constater les faits ! C'est à dire qu'il est trop stupide et buté pour pouvoir reconnaître ma classe, ma beauté, mon talent inné, ma-

\- Oui oui, j'ai compris. le coupa Nagi. Mais moi ce qui m'intéresse c'est Hibari Kyôya.

\- Hum. Oui. Il est arrivé il y a plus d'un an, avec son père. A l'époque, j'étais le chef incontesté de la ville. Mais il s'est rapidement imposé et a réussi à terrifier assez les profs pour qu'ils lui permettent d'instaurer un Comité de Discipline, dont il est le chef, et qui, comme son nom l'indique, fait régner l'ordre. Ce Comité réunit les principaux voyous de la ville, qui se sont inclinés face à lui et le suivent maintenant comme de vrais toutous. Presque pire que le chien-chien de Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun.

Nagi se contenta de sourire, sans rappeler à Mukuro qu'il avait lui aussi un "toutou" attitré en la personne de Ken.

\- Evidemment, je n'allais pas laisser passer ça sans rien faire. J'ai commencé à battre les membres du Comité de Discipline un à un, afin de pouvoir me retrouver face à l'alouette, seul à seul. J'ai réussi, et on a commencé à se battre… Ca a été le meilleur combat que j'ai jamais disputé. Il est vraiment fort. C'était juste… merveilleux.

\- Et ?

-…

-…

-… Sawadaestarrivéetnousaarrêté.

Nagi hésita entre rire de l'air plus que dépité de son grand frère ou le réconforter. Finalement, elle choisit un compromis et lui tapota doucement le dos en gloussant, se recevant un regard noir du bleuté.

\- Donc maintenant vous vous disputez la possession de la ville c'est ça ? relança-t-elle.

\- Hum hum. Mais on n'a toujours pas réussi à se battre à nouveau. A chaque fois Sawada arrive et nous en empêche.

\- Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il était à la maison en train de jouer aux jeux vidéos avec toi.

Mukuro sourit.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit il est le fils d'Hibari-senseï.

\- Hm hm.

\- Hibari-senseï me hait.

\- Hm hm.

\- Ma petite alouette au caramel est très belle, très mignonne et a un magnifique corps.

\- Hm hm- Oh !

\- Kufufu !

\- Tu veux dire que… commença lentement Nagi. Tu veux te servir d'Hibari-san pour avoir de meilleures notes ?

Mukuro acquiesça, un grand sourire scotché au visage.

\- Et tu n'as pas peur qu'au contraire Hibari-senseï te haïsse encore plus parce que tu auras osé toucher à son fils ?

Le sourire de Mukuro se fana quelque peu avant de retrouver toute sa splendeur.

\- Je n'y avais même pas pensé. Mais de toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Il ne peut pas me détester plus.

Nagi le dévisagea, douteuse.

~**OoO**~

Daemon pesta alors qu'il tournait ce qui lui semblait être la millième page du dossier que lui avait refilé Giotto. Une obscure histoire de trafics illégaux a laquelle était mêlée une "entreprise" concurrente de la leur. Il était donc censé analyser ce dossier (qui pesait sûrement plus de deux tonnes), en extirper des informations utiles au milieu des centaines inutiles, puis les envoyer à G qui se chargerait du reste de l'affaire sur le terrain.

La vie de mafieux-défenseurs-de-la-veuve-et-de-l'orphelin était franchement énervante des fois. Il soupira en y pensant. Il avait été mêlé à tout ça après avoir été agressé à la suite d'un de ses spectacles de magie, parce qu'il était un ami de Giotto. Giotto qui, comme il l'avait découvert ce même soir, était plongé dans la Mafia jusqu'au cou. Tout comme G et Asari. C'avait été un vrai choc, même en sachant qu'ils avaient été impliqués contre leur gré. Et qu'ils avaient décidé de tout faire pour, peut-être pas changer entièrement, mais essayer d'améliorer un tout petit peu ce monde de feu et de sang, sous le couvert d'une entreprise _clean_. Il avait fini par les rejoindre. De toute la famille, son père était le seul au courant. Ne voulant pas l'impliquer dans ces histoires, il avait déménagé au Japon, dans cette petite ville qui servait de lieu de repos à Giotto et aux autres. Mais Mukuro, passionné de Japon depuis toujours, avait tellement insisté pour le suivre qu'il avait été obligé d'accepter. Et depuis, Nagi venait leur rendre visite dès qu'elle était en vacances. Il faisait tout pour ne pas les impliquer, mais se doutait bien que ça arriverait à un moment où un autre. Ne serait-ce qu'en voyant la soif de combats et la force de son petit frère. Sans parler de la plus jeune qui pouvait tenir tête à Mukuro pendant plusieurs minutes sans flancher.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Daemon ne regardait pas où il allait. Ce qui fit qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à rentrer de plein fouet dans un obstacle plutôt dur et à se retrouver les fesses par terre, les feuilles de son dossier éparpillées un peu partout autour de lui.

Il retint une grimace, la douleur de l'impact se répandant dans tout son petit popotin. Il allait avoir un beau bleu, et ça n'était pas pour le réjouir.

Puis il vit son dossier exposé aux quatre vents sur le trottoir et, jurant allégrement, se mit en devoir de ramasser les feuilles le plus vite possible. Il n'en restait plus qu'une et Daemon voyait déjà la fin de sa quête devant lui quand elle fut ramassée par une main aux longs doigts fins.

Et voilà que le grand méchant s'en mêlait pour empêcher le gentil chevalier d'accomplir son devoir pas vrai ? Mais, foi de Daemon, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Furieux, il leva les yeux (il était toujours à quatre pattes sur le trottoir) et se vit obligé de reconsidérer la situation.

Ce n'était pas le grand méchant qui se tenait devant lui, mais plutôt la princesse. L'homme le plus beau qu'il ait jamais vu se tenait maintenant devant lui, le feuillet manquant à la main. Cheveux d'un blond pâle merveilleux, visage fin et attirant, yeux bleus-gris, plus froids que la banquise, lèvres pâles ne demandant qu'à être embrassées, corps… absolument parfait de ce qu'il pouvait voir, cou fin qu'il mourrait d'envie de marquer… et peut-être que s'il pouvait se tourner un peu afin de voir ses fesses…

Daemon fut soudainement rappelé au moment présent quand un poing fermé vola vers son visage. Il l'évita de justesse et leva un regard outré au bel inconnu.

Bel inconnu qui le dévisageait comme s'il était l'insecte le plus répugnant qu'il lui avait été donné de voir.

Bon. Pour la partie "je l'embrasse à lui couper le souffle et je le ramène à la maison pour le mettre dans mon lit" c'était apparemment pas gagné.

Un autre coup vola, vers son ventre cette fois, et Daemon se vit obligé de rouler sur le côté pour l'éviter. Cette fois son regard était clairement indigné quand il le leva vers le blond.

\- Nufufu… Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous voulez me frapper ? demanda-t-il de la voix la plus aimable qui puisse exister, retenant à grand peine le "si c'est parce que vous êtes tombé sous mon charme et que vous ne voulez pas me l'avouer, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous trouve parfaitement à mon goût. Ca vous tente de venir chez moi ?" qui menaçait de sortir.

Le bel inconnu lui renvoya un regard glacial.

\- Je ne supportais plus de vous voir baver lorsque vous me regardiez.

Daemon rougit d'un coup et essuya prestement le petit filet de bave qui se trouvait en effet sur son menton. Et zuuuuuuuut… Trouver quelque chose à dire, trouver quelque chose à dire… Il se creusa la cervelle, paniqué. Pourtant généralement il ne manquait pas de verve lorsqu'il se trouvait devant un gars ou un fille lui plaisant ! Mais il fallait dire que celui-là était au-dessus de tout…

Un autre coup fila vers sa tête et Daemon ne put que l'arrêter en le bloquant dans sa main. Il retint une grimace en sentant la force contenue dans le poing. Ce type était tout sauf faible. Et il pouvait dire sans trop s'avancer que, dans un combat, il aurait beaucoup de mal à le battre.

Il se releva lentement, gardant ses yeux rivés dans ceux glacés du beau blond, dont la main était toujours enfermée dans la sienne. Il allait le relâcher, maintenant sûr que l'autre avait abandonné l'idée de le frapper, quand il intercepta un coup d'œil agacé vers ses cheveux. Il leva un élégant sourcil.

\- Un problème avec ma coupe ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait galant.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, la lueur agacée de ses yeux s'intensifiant.

\- Une personne que je hais a presque la même. Maintenant, si vous vouliez bien me laisser…

Daemon regarda la feuille, tendue entre eux deux. Il la saisit doucement et baissa vers les yeux vers le poing qu'il tenait toujours serré entre ses doigts. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de laisser ce bel inconnu partir. Du moins pas sans avoir un minimum d'information…

\- Avant cela, pourrais-je vous demander votre nom ? fit-il en se rapprochant le plus possible du blond (sachant que ledit blond le fixait de son regard glacé qui le paralysait).

Il serra mentalement les dents, s'attendant à une réponse sèche, puis au départ de son merveilleux inconnu (qui, vu sa force, n'aurait pas trop de problèmes pour se dégager seul). Mais, étrangement, une lueur amusée vint remplacer l'agacement.

\- On m'a appris à ne pas donner mon nom à des inconnus.

Daemon lui lança un regard suppliant (on lui avait dit un jour qu'il était tellement mignon avec qu'on ne pourrait rien lui refuser. Depuis il évitait de le faire, mais là…) La lueur amusée s'intensifia, lui prouvant qu'il avait bien fait.

\- Mais, en prenant en compte que l'inconnu qui me demande mon nom est en réalité un joli jeune homme en détresse que j'ai aidé, et que _je ne suis pas une princesse_ (Daemon déglutit. Alors comme ça il avait parlé tout haut en plus de baver ?), je pourrais, éventuellement, accéder à sa requête.

La prise du bleuté sur la main de son bel inconnu se resserra. Dans quelques secondes… Quelques secondes et il connaîtrait le nom de cette merveille descendue du ciel pour lui…

Ladite merveille regardait justement son poignet.

\- Mais étant donné que je vais être en retard si je reste plus longtemps, je vais m'arrêter là.

Et il se dégagea d'un coup avant de traverser. Daemon resta planté là, le regardant s'éloigner, son dossier dans les bras. Il… il avait envie de courir derrière le blond, de le plaquer contre lui, de l'embrasser, et de lui faire l'amour là, comme ça, dans la rue… Ou bien juste de le rejoindre et de le faire parler, le plus possible, pour pouvoir le regarder et écouter le son de sa voix.

Un sourire que Mukuro aurait qualifié de stupide s'étala sur son visage et il se mit à marcher tranquillement vers un petit restaurant où il pourrait déjeuner.

Il était foutu. Totalement foutu. Sa vie venait d'être ruinée.

Il était amoureux.

C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

~**OoO**~

\- Rôkudô Mukuro.

\- C'est moi.

\- Taisez-vous.

\- Oui sensei.

Hibari Alaude retint un soupir.

\- Vous savez que je vous déteste, commença-t-il franchement.

Mukuro hocha la tête en signe affirmatif, tout en songeant que ce professeur avait décidemment très mauvais goût. Seul quelqu'un d'absolument stupide pouvait détester une merveille comme lui !

\- Vous êtes sans aucun doute le pire élève qui puisse exister sur cette planète. Arrogant, insolent, prétentieux, fainéant, paresseux, et j'en passe.

Pff. N'importe quoi. Il n'avait aucun défaut, c'était bien connu. Il se contenta de remarquer au passage que son professeur avait un faible pour les synonymes.

\- Je ne peux plus tolérer votre comportement dans ma classe. Et comme toutes les punitions que je vous inflige ne semblent donner aucun résultat, je vais passer à l'étape supérieure.

Mukuro retint très fort le sourire qui montait en lui. Hibari-senseï aurait-il l'intention de l'exclure de ses cours ?

\- Comme je me doute bien que vous exclure de mes cours vous causerait une trop grande joie…

Le bleuté se sentit s'affaisser, ses espoirs venant d'être impitoyablement fracassés. Le blond planta ses yeux de glace dans les pupilles vairons.

\- Je veux rencontrer votre tuteur.

Mukuro cilla. Daemon ? Hibari-senseï… voulait rencontrer Daemon ?

Il se retourna et sortit rapidement de la salle de classe. Courant presque, il s'éloigna le plus possible de son professeur, se planta au milieu de la cour, et laissa le rire qu'il contenait depuis plusieurs minutes exploser.

Il riait à pleins poumons, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, plié en deux. Pour un peu, il se roulerait par terre.

Hibari-senseï voulait rencontrer son frère. Son _frère._ Celui qui avait été renvoyé de dix écoles en cinq ans parce qu'aucun professeur ne voulait l'avoir. Celui qui avait réussi brillamment ses études avant de s'engager dans une troupe de cirque en temps que magicien. Celui qui avait fini par monter son propre spectacle d'illusionnisme, et qui travaillait en temps que subordonné de son ami d'enfance, Giotto, lorsqu'il ne se produisait pas. La fierté de Mukuro et la honte de leur père.

Et Hibari-senseï voulait le rencontrer afin de punir Mukuro.

Ah, être une petite souris et pouvoir assister à l'entretien…

~**OoO**~

Mukuro et Nagi disputaient une partie acharnée d'échecs (Nagi ne sachant pas très bien jouer au go) lorsque la porte claqua, leur indiquant que leur cher grand frère bien aimé venait de rentrer. Le bleuté se tourna vers la porte, prêt à lancer une pique bien sentie sur le retard du melon, mais se stoppa avant même d'avoir amorcé sa phrase.

Intriguée par le silence de son frère, Nagi attendit d'être sûre qu'elle pouvait bouger son fou sans risque pour lever les yeux. Et sa mâchoire manqua de tomber par terre.

Daemon se laissa tomber sur le canapé, le dossier qu'il portait allant s'échouer sur la table basse (qui poussa un gémissement de protestation silencieux sous le poids de ledit dossier). Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague, sa bouche était à demi entrouverte et un petit filet de bave coulait de son menton. Il ne semblait avoir aucune conscience de son environnement, et n'avait sûrement trouvé son chemin que par la force de l'habitude.

Nagi se précipita vers lui et s'accroupit devant son visage.

\- Daemon-nii-chan ? tenta-t-elle.

\- Argbzzglfghbleuglsffssss. répondit très clairement Daemon tandis que Mukuro sortait son portable dans l'optique de filmer cette scène hautement compromettante.

\- Daemon-nii-chan ? tenta une nouvelle fois Nagi. Il n'y a plus de melons.

\- Bzzzglfgghhbzz.

Mukuro faillit en lâcher son portable. Daemon ne réagissant pas à l'absence de melons ? Son frère devait aller plus mal que ce qu'il penser.

Mais ça n'était apparemment pas l'avis de Nagi, dont le visage se fendit en un sourire proprement terrifiant, arrachant une larme émue à son frère ananas.

\- Daaaeeemoooon-niiiiii-chaaaaan… susurra-t-elle près de l'oreille de l'aîné de la fratrie. Es-tu amoureux ?

Et là, sous leurs yeux ébahis, le miracle s'accomplit : Daemon hocha lentement la tête de haut en bas, ses yeux semblant se perdre encore plus loin dans l'univers.

Nagi se retint très très très très fort de sauter en l'air et de faire la danse de la joie sur la table de la cuisine, en petite culotte, sur l'air de la macarena. Non non non. Elle devait être forte. Pour son frère. Elle devait savoir _qui_ était la personne qui avait réussi à voler le cœur de son frérot, enquêter dessus afin de savoir si elle était ou non capable de rendre son frère heureux, si non l'envoyer à Tombouctou en pièces détachées puis s'occuper de guérir le cœur de son melon de frère, et si oui mettre son projet de danse à exécution.

\- Son nom ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Jeeeeee saaaais paaaaaaaas… répondit Daemon qui avait l'air de planer totalement.

Nagi fronça les sourcils. Coup de foudre ? Elle pensait ça impossible avec son frère, et pourtant…

\- Elle est comment ? continua-t-elle, tout aussi doucement.

Le filet de bave s'intensifia.

\- Maaaaagniiiiiifiiiiiqueee…

La violette retint un soupir. Bin ça allait vachement l'aider ça.

\- Tu peux me la décrire ?

Le filet de bave devint un véritable torrent et Nagi se recula prestement. Beurk. Elle fit signe à son frère qu'elle revenait dans deux minutes et fila dans sa chambre. Là, elle tira un coffre de sous son lit, déverrouilla les dix-huit cadenas qui le fermaient, se saisit de la boîte avec un melon gravé dessus, composa les quinze nombres de la combinaison qui la fermaient et fouilla dans l'amas d'objets avant de finalement en sortir un bavoir pour bébé décoré de petits melons dansants. Elle referma le tout, remit le coffre sous le lit, et fila dans le salon où Daemon n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Une fois le bavoir passé autour du cou de l'aîné, elle put reprendre son enquête.

\- Alors ? Tu peux me la décrire ? redemanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus persuasive.

Daemon émit un gargouillis incompréhensible. Nagi soupira.

\- Mais encore ?

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être un effort très compliqué, Daemon finit par réussir à articuler plus ou moins bien.

\- Cheveux… blonds… trooooooooop beeeeeaaaauuuuuuux… Des yeux bleuuuuuus… Troooooooop beeeeeeaaaauuux… Une mèche sur le neeeez… trop mignonne… Un corps… wooooooouuuuaaaaaaaaah… Une voix… wouaaaaaaaaaaaah… Zeeee l'aimeeeeeuuuuuuuh…

\- Des gros seins ? continua Nagi qui notait à toute vitesse sur un calepin.

\- Naaaaaan… Mais des feeeeesses… wouuuuuuaaaaah…

\- Je crois que je vais vomir, fit Mukuro qui était en effet un peu verdâtre. La tête de melon dans cet état… C'est trop pour mon cœur…

\- Rooooh, arrête un peu Muku-nii. Il a le droit de tomber amoureux lui aussi. Chacun son tour après tout.

\- Que… quoi ? s'écria l'ananas, interloqué. Mais… mais je ne suis pas amoureux !

\- Mais oui mais oui, c'est ce qu'on dit. Tu pourrais au moins assumer comme Daemon-nii-chan.

\- Je t'ai dit que je voulais séduire l'alouette pour avoir de meilleures notes ! Pas parce que je suis amoureux !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je parlais d'Hibari-san. Tu t'es trahi toi-même. Maintenant tais-toi et filme.

Mukuro ouvrit la bouche. La ferma. La rouvrit. La referma. Et à court d'arguments, il se tut et filma.

\- Bien. Daemon-nii-chan ? Tu es toujours là ?

\- Brzgzzzflblghhhh.

\- Super. Son âge ?

\- Uuuuun peeeu pluus que moooiii…

Nagi fronça les sourcils.

\- Un peu ou beaucoup ?

On savait jamais. Hors de question que son frère se marie avec une femme de vingt ans de plus que lui.

\- Trrrrrrroooooooop beeeeaaaaauuuuuu… Paaaas vieeeeuuuux… Ze suis zaaaaamouuuuureeeuuuux…

\- Bien. Et ensuite- ATTEND TU AS DIT BEAU ?

Daemon hocha la tête de haut en bas, son sourire niais s'agrandissant encore plus (si c'était possible).

\- Il m'a ramassé mes feeeuuuuiilles… Comme une priiiiinceeeeesseee… Piiiis il a essayé d'me frapper… L'est pas méchant, 'est zuste que j'bavaaaais… Passqu'il est croooooop beeeaaauuuu… Et piiis… lui ai d'mandé son noooom… mais il est parti… l'était en retard… ZE L'AIMEUUUH !

Nagi se massa l'arête du nez.

\- Muku-nii ?

-…

\- Tu saurais pas comme faire revenir Daemon-nii-chan à son état normal ? Parce que là je comprend rien de ce qu'il dit.

Mukuro se dirigea silencieusement vers la cuisine, remplit quatre tasses d'eau froide et les apporta à sa sœur.

\- Merci Muku-nii. Mais tu sais, c'est pas la peine d'être aussi choqué. T'as le droit d'être amoureux d'Hibari-san hein, c'est pas interdit.

(Au contraire. Comme ça elle mettrait des caméras dans leur chambre, prendrait plein de photos, en ferait des doubles et les vendrait au marché noir des yaoistes)

La lèvres inférieure de Mukuro trembla.

\- Je suis paaaas aaaamoureeeux !

Nagi lui vida une des tasses sur la tête, et les trois autres sur celle de Daemon. Aussitôt, les deux frères semblèrent revenir à leur état normal.

Bieeeeeeeeeen. Maintenant, elle allait pouvoir savoir si ses deux belles-sœurs seraient en fait deux beaux-frères.

~**OoO**~

Mukuro secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite. Geste récurrent depuis le dernier vendredi. Non, non, non, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Non ! Juste NON ! Non non non non non non !

\- NON !

Ken et Chikusa ainsi que toutes ses fangirls – mais elles étaient trop pour qu'il puisse dire tous leurs noms – le regardèrent bizarrement, mais il n'en avait cure.

\- Euh… Tu sais Mukuro-san, on te proposais juste de venir aux arcades avec nous après les cours, mais si tu ne veux pas, tu peux le dire normalement, pas la peine de crier, pyon.

Mukuro dédia son plus beau sourire à Ken qui rougit et bafouilla des phrases sans queue ni tête.

\- Venir aux arcades ? Quelle meeerveeilleuse idée ! Bien sûr, pas de problèmes !

\- Ah bon bin… bafouilla Joshima, encore chamboulé.

Mukuro le regarda, retenant à peine un regard méprisant. Ce n'était pas l'alouette qui rougirait comme ça à cause d'un simple sourire. Même si il serait sûrement très mign-

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! NON NON NON NON NON NON ! J'AI. DIT. NOOOOOOOOOOON ! cria Mukuro en se précipitant vers le mur le plus proche.

Il commença à se frapper la tête dessus sous les regards inquiets de ses fangirls qui hésitaient entre l'empêcher de s'ouvrir le crâne ou attendre qu'il s'évanouisse pour le capturer et en faire ensuite ce qu'elles voulaient…

La deuxième solution fut adoptée à l'unanimité et elle commencèrent à sortir, l'une un rouge à lèvres, l'autre un string, une troisième des oreilles de chat, quand un certain brun qui déclenchait en ce moment de véritables Fukushima dans la tête de l'ananas arriva afin de savoir la cause du vacarme qui se produisait (sans savoir que la vraie cause était en fait lui. Et une petite sœur ananas).

Hibari (parce que c'était lui. Bin oui.) leva un élégant sourcil devant le spectacle qui se produisait devant ses yeux.

Mukuro se frappa la tête encore plus fort. NON, IL N'AVAIT PAS TROUVE CE BIP DE SOURCIL ELEGANT ! PAS DU TOUT ! NON NON NON NON NON !

Hibari s'avança de quelques pas.

\- Je veux que tous les herbivores aient quitté ce couloir d'ici une minute, prononça-t-il de sa voix grave qui envoyait des frissons partout dans le corps de Mukuro.

MAIS CA VEUT PAS DIRE QUE JE SUIS AMOUREUX ! JUSTE QUE J'EPROUVE DU DESIR, CE QUI EST TOTALEMENT NORMAL ETANT DONNE L'AGE QUE J'AI ! NAH !

Trente secondes plus tard, il arrêta de se cogner la tête. Si l'alouette avait demandé à ce que le couloir se vide, c'était pour être seul avec lui ?

…

Les coups sur la tête reprirent encore plus fort, ponctués d'exclamations mentales.

AIE CA FAIT MAL NAN JE M'EN AIE FICHE OUILLE QUE MON ALOUETTE AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIE VEUILLE ETRE CA FAIT MAAAL SEULE AVEC MOOOOIIAAAAAIEEEEAIEAIEAIEOUILLEOUILLE ET PUIS AIE J'AI OUILLE LE DROIT AIE DE L'APPELER OUILLE MON ALOUETTE AIIE AIE AIE AIE AIE

\- Rôkudô Mukuro. prononça Hibari en s'avançant encore un peu vers lui. Je vais te mordre à mort pour avoir troublé l'ordre de l'établissement en te donnant ainsi en spectacle.

Mukuro arrêta d'un coup son auto-flagellation et se tourna vers Hibari, les yeux écarquillés.

Il n'était pas amoureux. Oh que non. Il n'était pas amoureux. C'était absolument impossible que quelqu'un comme lui soit amoureux. Après tout, ça serait bien trop triste pour toutes les femmes et tous les hommes qui attendaient sans le savoir encore le moment où ils rencontreraient la plus belle chose au monde encore libre (lui). Tous ses fans seraient tellement déçus s'il se rangeait déjà ! Et puis, il ne pouvait pas être amoureux. C'était inscrit dans ses gênes. Et celles-là n'étaient pas déficientes comme celles de l'idiot de melon.

Mais, pour prouver qu'il n'était pas amoureux, oh non, pas se le prouver à lui, lui il en était certain, absolument certain, totalement certain, c'était juste pour Nagi, voilà, juste pour Nagi, il ne restait qu'une solution, qu'il avait lu une fois quelque part, il en savait même plus où.

D'un pas décidé, il s'avança vers Hibari qui arma ses tonfas, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, persuadé que l'ananas allait le combattre. Mais au lieu de ça, Mukuro s'approcha de plus en plus jusqu'à finir par lui saisir les bras, l'empêchant de frapper, et le plaqua contre le mur derrière lui. Surpris, Hibari haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que ce foutu ananas avait encore comme idée dans sa tête de fruit pourri ? Mais toute question disparut bien vite quand un souffle chaud vint lui caresser le visage. Il leva les yeux vers Mukuro, et fronça les sourcils. L'ananas n'avait pas l'air très bien. Un air totalement halluciné se peignait sur son visage, qui était d'ailleurs un peu trop près du sien à son goût.

(Cachée derrière un mur, les fangirls d'Hibari et Mukuro réunies sortirent leurs appareils photos et caméras, ainsi que des mouchoirs pour prévenir les premiers saignements de nez)

\- Ananas. fit Hibari d'une voix pas si assurée qu'il voulait s'en persuader. Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais.

\- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Amoureux. souffla Mukuro en se rapprochant encore plus près du brun, son œil rouge brillant d'un éclat étrange. C'est impossible pas vrai ? Je ne peux pas l'être. Ca décevrait trop de fans.

Okay. L'ananas était vraiment bizarre là. Pas qu'il le soit pas d'habitude, mais c'était encore pire. Hibari passa sur la question qui trottait dans sa tête ("C'est moi ou il est encore plus beau vu de près ?") et haussa un sourcil – sa technique préférée. Un haussement de sourcil pouvait faire plein de choses.

\- Très bien, si tu le dis, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre. Maintenant, lâche-moi.

Au lieu de quoi la prise sur ses poignets se resserra. En plus, l'ananas était tellement près que ses jambes bloquaient efficacement celles d'Hibari, l'empêchant de lui envoyer un coup de pied bien senti dans ses bijoux de famille.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux, répéta Mukuro. Si je veux sortir avec toi, c'est juste pour pouvoir me venger d'Hibari-senseï et parce que t'as vraiment un beau corps, et que j'adore tes fesses. Pas parce que je suis amoureux, c'est compris ?

(Toujours cachées derrière leur mur, trois fangirls s'évanouirent. C'était juste trop beau pour être vrai)

Hibari écarquilla les yeux. Que… Qu'est-ce que l'autre venait de dire ? Il se dépêcha d'oublier les commentaires concernant son corps et passa à ce qui restait. Le… l'ananas voulait sortir avec lui ? C'était quoi cette histoire ? Peut-être était-il juste dans un rêve ? Voilà, c'était ça, un très mauvais rêve, et il allait se réveiller sur le toit de l'école, comme d'habitud-

Une bouche dans son cou le convainquit que, non, il ne rêvait pas. Tout son corps se tendit d'un coup et il tenta de se dégager de la prise de l'autre. Sans succès. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand des dents vinrent percer sa peau, avant d'être remplacée par une petite langue qui lécha les quelques gouttes de sang s'échappant de la plaie. Il se débattit encore plus vivement, mais ce foutu ananas ne faisait pas de la musculation tous les vendredis soirs pour rien (non, il ne le savait pas parce qu'il avait enquêté sur lui, mais parce qu'il était de son devoir de connaître l'emploi du temps de son rival. D'abord).

Mukuro remonta jusqu'à son visage. L'éclat étrange n'avait pas quitté son œil rouge et Hibari serra les dents. Il fallait absolument qu'il se dégage de l'emprise de l'autre.

Il loucha sur le nez bien dessiné de Mukuro quand ce dernier se pencha vers lui. Ou plus précisément vers ses lèvres. La prise sur ses poignets avait encore forci, le paralysant efficacement. Il s'humecta inconsciemment les lèvres et un halètement lui échappa alors que Mukuro appuyait son corps contre le sien. Il… il devait… il devait partir… Leurs respirations précipitées s'entremêlèrent et Hibari ferma les yeux, abandonnant la lutte.

(Seules deux fangirls restaient derrière le mur, toutes les autres baignant dans une mare de sang)

Pour les rouvrir à peine quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard quand le poids qui pesait sur lui disparut. Devant lui, Mukuro était toujours là, mais sûrement dans la pire position qu'ils auraient pu imaginer.

\- Rôkudô Mukuro, susurra son père d'une voix polaire. Puis-je savoir ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire à mon fils ?

~**OoO**~

Mukuro se tourna dans son lit en gémissant. Adieu les ami(e)s. Adieu les jeux. Adieu la drague après les cours. Adieu les séances de cinéma. Adieu la dégustation d'ananas bien juteux, assis sur le pont au-dessus de la rivière. Adieu les soirées passées à essayer de trouver là où habitait la source de tous ses ennuis. Adieu… ADIEU LA VIIIIIIIIIIE !

Un sanglot lui échappa alors que Nagi entrait dans sa chambre, une assiette remplie de biscuits dans une main, un chocolat chaud dans l'autre. Elle déposa le tout sur la table de chevet et s'assit près de son frère.

\- Muku-nii ?

-…

\- Mukuuuuu-niiiiiii ?

-…

\- Hé ho ? Muku-nii ?

-… snif.

-…

-…

\- Tu sais, c'est pas la fin du monde.

-…

\- Et puis, dis-toi que ça aurait pu être pire.

-…

Un reniflement peu ragoûtant et très peu convaincu retentit dans la chambre.

\- Après tout, le trimestre est presque fini !

-…

\- En plus, il a été plutôt gentil sachant qu'il t'a surpris presque en train d'embrasser son fils, après lui avoir fait un suçon, le tout sans son consentement.

-… JE SUIS FOUTUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

\- Mais non.

\- MAIS SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! IL VA ME HAIIIIIIR ! LES COURS VONT DEVENIIIR UN ENFEEEEEER ! ET JE NE POURRAIS MEME PLUS RENTRER A LA MAISON POUR Y ECHAPPEEEEEEER ! JE VEUX MOURIIIIIIIIIR !

Nagi soupira.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il ne pouvait pas te détester plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà ?

\- BIN JE ME TROMPAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIS !

La violette grimaça. Ce serait bien que son frère baisse un peu le volume, sinon ses tympans n'allaient pas en réchapper.

Mukuro laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement désespéré. Dire qu'il s'était reçu des devoirs supplémentaires chaque soir, jusqu'à la fin du trimestre, pour avoir juste _tenté_ d'avoir embrassé l'alouette ! Il ne l'avait même pas fait ! Et puis, d'abord, Hibari était consentant ! Ca se voyait ! Il l'avait bien senti se détendre juste avant qu'Hibari-senseï arrive ! Quand il pensait qu'il était à _ça_ de l'embrasser… qu'il sentait déjà ses lèvres sous les siennes… Et qu'il aurait pu le faire s'il n'avait pas tellement hésité en se demandant ce qui se passerait s'il se rendait compte qu'il était amoureux ! Ce qui était _im-po-ssi-ble_! Alors que s'il n'avait pas hésité… s'il n'avait pas perdu du temps en lui faisant un suçon… Il aurait pu le conquérir totalement en l'embrassant, et plutôt qu'être en train de se lamenter sur son lit près de sa petite sœur, il serait sur ce même lit mais avec l'alouette en dessous de lui !

Sa vie était nulle. Il voulait mouriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir.

\- Allons, Muku-nii ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas te laisser abattre juste pour ça ! Tu peux encore essayer ! Une fois que le trimestre sera fini, tu n'auras plus ces devoirs, et tu pourras recommencer à essayer d'avoir Hibari-san !

\- Naaaaaaan ! Ma viiiie est foutuuuuuue ! Je peux plus rieeeeen faaaaaireee ! Et en plus je l'ai mêêême paaaas embrasséééééééé !

Nagi haussa un sourcil. Alors comme ça, ce point torturait Mukuro ? Son ananas de frère regrettait de ne pas avoir pu embrasser Hibari-san ?

\- Mukuuuu-niii ? fit-elle en se penchant vers lui. Tu aurais aimé embrasser Hibari-san ?

\- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, gémit ledit Muku-nii en se terrant encore plus sous les draps.

\- Et est-ce que-

La porte de la chambre claqua, interrompant Nagi dans sa question. Daemon se jeta sur le lit et serra très très très fort Mukuro dans ses bras.

\- Mu~ku~ro~chaaan~, chantonna-t-il gaiement. J'ai une booooonneeeeuh nouvelleeeuh !

Mukuro, qui avait ouvert grand les yeux sous le surnom, dévisagea son frère d'un air suspicieux.

\- Quoi ?

Daemon serra encore plus fort son cadet dans ses bras.

\- Je ~ Suis ~ ZAMOUREEEEEUUUUUUEUUUUHH !

\- Nan, jure, grogna l'ananas qui repartit se cacher sous sa couette.

Daemon le regarda (ou plutôt regarda la bosse sous la couette) d'un air dépité.

\- Mais-euh ? Mukuro-chaaaaan ? Ton grand frère est amoureux ! A-MOU-REUX !

\- Et ça t'a fait perdre les derniers neurones qui te restaient, résonna la voix étouffée de Mukuro.

\- Rooooh, mais soit pas jaloux mon petit Mukuro-chaan ! babilla joyeusement Daemon.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais jaloux ! rugit l'ananas en sortant de sous la couette.

\- Tu sais, tu finiras aussi par l'avoir celui que tu aimes ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour gâcher le bonheur des autres !

Mukuro ne prit même pas le temps de se faire la réflexion que son désespoir ne semblait pas toucher le moins du monde le melon.

\- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Amoureux ! s'exclama le cadet.

\- Alors pourquoi cette tête d'enterrement et ces gémissements sans fin, hein ~ ? Si ce n'est pas un chagrin d'amour, je veux bien sauter par la fenêtre !

Mukuro en resta bouche-bée. Mais il se reprit bien vite, et rugit :

\- Alors je ne serais pas là quand tu tomberas ! Je n'aime _personne_! PER-SONNE ! Et c'est à cause de vous si je me retrouve dans cette situation ! Y'en a marre !

Furieux, il sortit de son lit, et quelques secondes plus tard la porte d'entrée claquait. Nagi soupira, tandis que Daemon arborait la tête de l'individu qui n'a rien compris à ce qui vient de se passer mais qui sent confusément que c'est en partie de sa faute.

\- J'espère au moins qu'il a prit le temps de mettre une veste, fit la plus jeune, soucieuse. Ils ont annoncé de la pluie pendant la soirée. Ah, et Daemon-nii-chan ?

\- Hmm ? répondit le melon.

\- Je ne sais pas si Muku-nii te l'a dit, mais Hibari-senseï veut te voir pour parler avec toi de son comportement.

\- Oh ? Quand ?

\- Demain.

\- A quelle heure ?

\- Entre quinze et seize heures je crois.

\- D'accord. Et, Nagi ?

\- Oui ?

\- ZE SUIS ZAMOUREEEEEEEUUUUUUX !

La violette soupira. Cette semaine allait être longue. _Très_ longue.

~**OoO**~

Nagi regarda sa montre, puis la fenêtre constellée de gouttes de pluie, puis de nouveau sa montre. Son visage se plissa d'un air soucieux et elle se tourna vers son frère, fort occupé à faire une liste des endroit où il aurait une chance de revoir son beau blond. Finalement, elle sembla prendre une décision.

\- Daemon-nii-chan ? Je vais chercher Muku-nii, annonça-t-elle en se saisissant de deux imperméables et de ses clés. Je pense savoir où le trouver. Si tu vas te coucher, n'oublies pas de bien te brosser les dents avant et de te démêler les cheveux. Ah, et pense à éteindre les lumières. A tout à l'heure.

\- Nagi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu crois que je pourrais le trouver au Takesushi ?

\- Comment tu veux que je sache ? répliqua la violette d'un ton agacé. C'est toi qui l'a vu, pas moi !

Sur ce, elle se prépara à ouvrir la porte, quand la voix de Daemon retentit à nouveau.

\- Ah, et Nagi ?

\- Quoi encore ?!

\- Prend ce pull et cette paire de chaussettes. Il en aura sûrement besoin après avoir passé tout ce temps sous la pluie.

Nagi regarda le sac plastique que venait de lui lancer son frère aîné et qui contenait des vêtements chauds, puis ce même frère aîné qui s'était replongé dans la recherche d'un blondinet inconnu pour lequel il avait eu le coup de foudre après que celui-ci l'ait frappé.

Elle sourit.

\- Merci Daemon-nii-chan.

Et elle sortit sous la pluie à la recherche de son stupide ananas de frère.

~**OoO**~

\- Mukuro-nii ?

La silhouette noire ne bougea pas. Nagi s'en approcha un peu plus.

\- Mukuro-nii ? C'est moi. Nagi. Tu viens ? On rentre à la maison.

Mukuro ne fit pas un geste pour lui montrer qu'il l'avait entendue. Ses cheveux étaient dégoulinants d'eau, sa coiffure totalement détruite et ses vêtements trempés lui collaient à la peau. Les feuilles de l'arbre sous lequel il était ne le protégeaient pas le moins du monde de l'averse, déversant au contraire leur eau sur lui. Nagi n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps il était là, debout, sans bouger, sous cet arbre centenaire.

Elle fit encore quelques pas vers lui, jusqu'à se trouver juste en face. Pourtant, les yeux de Mukuro restèrent rivés sur le sol trempé à leurs pieds.

\- Mukuro-nii ? Tu m'entends ?

Pas un geste. Nagi retint un soupir et sortit l'imperméable du sac. Elle en recouvrit les épaules de Mukuro et rabattit la capuche sur sa tête.

\- Voilà, sourit-elle. Comme ça au moins tu arrêteras de compter les gouttes d'eau qui tombent de tes cheveux.

Un œil bleu surprit se planta dans le sien.

\- Comment tu sais que je faisais ça ?

Nagi sourit encore plus.

\- Je te connais bien tu sais, Muku-nii.

Un léger sourire frôla le visage de Mukuro avant qu'il ne rabaisse les yeux vers ses pieds. Une lueur attendrie passa dans les yeux de Nagi.

\- Il fait vraiment un temps horrible au Japon, soupira-t-elle d'un ton détaché. Au moins en Italie il faisait beau. Du moins, quand je suis partie. Tu viendras pendant tes prochaines vacances hein ? Toi et Daemon-nii-chan. Vous manquez à tout le monde là-bas. M.M. était folle de rage quand elle a appris qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir te voir pendant ces vacances. Fran-kun ne dit rien, comme toujours, mais je vois bien que tu lui manque. Et puis j'ai parlé avec Ken et Chikusa. Ca leur manque aussi un peu l'Italie. Vous viendrez hein ? Il y a toujours des chambres prêtes à la maison. Et ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de balançoire. Fran-kun est trop petit pour me pousser, et, M.M., faut même pas y penser. On va pouvoir bientôt cueillir les fraises dans le jardin, comme ça ta confiture préférée sera prête quand tu viendras. Et aussi-

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Hein ?

Nagi regarda son frère, qui avait relevé les yeux.

\- Tu t'es inquiétée pour moi. Je suis désolé. Je… je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça. Pour une raison aussi stupide en plus. Je me sens vraiment idiot. Et puis, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

SBAFF

Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Mukuro regarda sa sœur, qui lui souriait de son air le plus angélique possible. Puis la main de ladite sœur, toujours en l'air, pas très loin de son visage. Il porta lentement ses doigts à sa joue, qui commençait à lui envoyer des signaux du genre "aïe. Aïe aïe aïe. Ca fait mal. J'ai été frappée par ta sœur. Ca fait mal. Raaaah, mais venge-moi un peu gros lâche !"

\- Qu… que… qu'est-ce que… balbutia-t-il, totalement perdu.

Nagi lui envoya un sourire éblouissant, secoua un peu sa main, et la remit dans sa poche.

\- M… MAIS CA VA PAS ! hurla d'un coup Mukuro. T'ES DINGUE ? Tu… TU VIENS D'ABIMER MON VISAGE ! T'IMAGINES SI LA MARQUE EST ENCORE LA DEMAIN ? QU'EST-CE QUE MES FANS VONT PENSER ? QUE JE ME SUIS FAIT REJETER PAR UN FILLE ! TU AS PENSE A QUEL POINT MON IMAGE SOCIALE S'EN TROUVERAIT DETRUITE ?

Contre toute attente, Nagi éclata de rire, sous les yeux indignés et interloqués de son frère, qui ne comprenait vraiment plus rien à ce qui venait de se passer. D'abord Nagi, la douce et gentille Nagi, l'avait giflé. Et maintenant elle riait à en perdre haleine alors qu'il venait de lui crier dessus. Il était tombé dans une dimension parallèle ou quoi ? Qui était le fichu imbécile qui s'amusait à trafiquer les dimensions ?

(Quelque part, un albinos aux yeux violets éternua, puis se reconcentra sur ses souvenirs du futur. Fallait pas croire, le mode d'emploi pour communiquer avec ses doubles était vachement galère… qui avait eu l'idée de l'écrire en Telugu aussi ? Qu'il tombe sur le fichu type qui avait écrit ce guide des voyages parallèles, il l'étriperait !)

(Dans un autre quelque part, un autre albinos avec un masque éternua à son tour dans son bol de ramens)

Une fois ses imprécations mentales terminées, Mukuro se concentra sur Nagi qui essuyait les quelques larmes de rire qui avaient perlées à ses yeux.

\- Pardon Muku-nii, s'excusa-t-elle en souriant. C'est juste que… tu es redevenu toi-même, alors c'est chouette.

Mukuro écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire à son tour.

\- Kufufu, je te promets que s'il y a une marque demain je te tue.

\- Seulement si t'arrives à m'attraper, lui rétorqua sa sœur. Ah, tiens. Enlève ta chemise et mets ce pull. J'ai aussi des chaussettes chaudes si tu veux.

Mukuro fixa le sac plastique que lui tendait sa sœur.

\- Tu… tu as vraiment pensé à ça pour moi ?

\- Non, répondit doucement Nagi. C'est Daemon-nii-chan qui me l'a donné avant que je parte. Bon, tu le prend et on rentre ? Je commence à avoir froid moi.

Mukuro sourit. Enfila le pull. Et suivit sa sœur, celle qui avait failli mourir, qui avait la moitié de ses organes dans le ventre, et qui il y a encore sept ans n'osait même pas sortir de la maison, vers leur appartement en sifflotant gaiement un petit air de son invention donc il était très fier du refrain.

\- "Kufufu, kufufu, kufufu non fu…

\- Oh arrête Muku-nii, c'est ho-rri-ble !

-…

\- C'est pas bien de tirer la langue, on te l'a jamais dit ?

~**OoO**~

Lorsque Mukuro ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, ce fut pour les refermer aussitôt. Il avait l'impression d'être englué dans du coton, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, et son corps tout entier brûlait. Il lâcha un juron et se rendormit.

Le verdict tomba quelques heures plus tard, quand Nagi vint voir pourquoi il ne réveillait pas.

Il était tombé malade (bon, il s'en doutait déjà un peu). Il avait attrapé une grosse fièvre et un rhume. Qui n'allait sûrement pas passer aussi facilement que ça.

Mukuro se laissa retomber dans ses oreillers en soupirant. Ce n'était peut-être pas si mal que ça de tomber malade aujourd'hui… Au moins il louperait deux heures avec Hibari-senseï !

~**OoO**~

\- Daemoooon-niiiii-chaaan ! Il faut que t'ailles voir Hibari-senseï !

\- Mais attend juste un peu Nagi ! S'il te plaît ! J'allais aller au parc, je suis sûr que ma princesse sera là-bas !

La violette soupira et s'avança vers son frère, avant de le prendre au col.

\- Eh bien tu iras après ! Maintenant, dépêches-toi !

La porte claqua derrière Daemon, encore abasourdi. Depuis quand sa sœur avait assez de force pour le jeter dehors ? La porte se rouvrit, une veste tomba sur ses genoux, et le visage sévère de Nagi disparut définitivement derrière le panneau de bois.

Soupirant, le melon enfila le vêtement, descendit les escaliers et se mit en route, l'esprit plein d'images de son beau blond, comme depuis sa rencontre. Allez, même une rencontre avec cet horrible Hibari-senseï ne le découragerait pas de sa quête ! Il grimaça en revoyant l'image mentale qu'il s'était fait de ce professeur et la compara avec son beau blond. Oh ouiiii, il était teeeeelleeeement pluuuuus beeeeaaaau…

Dans un petit nuage, il entra dans le bâtiment, grimpa les escaliers, et se trouva devant la porte que lui avait indiquée Mukuro. Il toqua rêveusement, la bave aux lèvres alors qu'il imaginait son blond allongé sur le lit de sa chambre… Ouiii… comme ça… il le regarderait avec ses yeux bleu… Passerait sa langue sur ses lèvres fines…

\- Entrez.

Daemon poussa la porte, toujours perdu dans ses rêves, et alla s'asseoir machinalement sur le siège devant lui.

Un poing fermé fusa vers son visage, qu'il attrapa à la dernière seconde. Les yeux écarquillés, il regarda la main crispée qu'il contenait difficilement dans la sienne, et releva la tête vers le professeur.

\- Eh bien _Rôkudô-san,_ puis-je savoir ce à quoi vous rêvez ? Vous êtes finalement aussi peu discipliné que votre frère…

Les yeux bleus de Daemon devinrent grands comme des soucoupes.

\- Pr… Princesse ?

Une veine battit sur la tempe du blond qui retira sa main d'un coup sec.

\- Je croyais vous avoir dit la dernière fois que je n'étais _pas_ une princesse.

Le melon ne réagit pas, se contentant de le dévisager, la tête levée vers lui, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Le blond retint un soupir, contourna le bureau derrière lequel il se trouvait jusqu'à maintenant, et se planta devant Daemon.

\- Oï. Vous êtes toujours là ?

Daemon acquiesça lentement, un filet de bave aux lèvres. Puis il écarquilla les yeux, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose, et se leva brusquement. Le blond fronça les sourcils.

\- A… Attendez… Comment ça se fait que vous soyez ici ? Et que vous connaissiez mon nom ? Vous travaillez dans cette école ? Oui, sûrement… Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ce bureau ? C'est censé être celui d'Hibari-senseï ! A moins que… Je me suis trompé de porte ? Zut, je vais être en retard pour l'entretien ! Et Hibari-senseï va être furieux…

Cette fois, le blond ne retint pas l'énorme soupir qui montait en lui.

\- Vous êtes vraiment aussi stupide que votre frère.

Daemon le regarda, les yeux ronds. Et le blond craqua.

Il saisit la cravate du melon, tira d'un coup sec afin de le mettre à sa hauteur, et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au départ, Daemon ne fit pas un geste pour répondre. Son cerveau semblait tout simplement s'être déconnecté de la réalité. Puis, lorsqu'une langue vint forcer le passage vers sa bouche, il comprit enfin ce qui se déroulait et, passant un bras autour de la taille de son coup de foudre, son autre main venant se frayer un chemin dans les cheveux blonds, il répliqua avec toute la fougue dont il était capable. Ce fut le blond qui coupa court au baiser, se reculant jusqu'au bureau. Daemon le suivit, tout son corps ne tendant que vers un seul but : pouvoir s'emparer une nouvelle fois de fruit défendu, et pouvoir tenir encore ce corps dans ses bras.

Le blond plaqua une main sur son torse, le maintenant juste à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

\- Tu ne t'inquiètes plus de savoir qui est Hibari-senseï ? susurra-t-il, ses yeux glacés plantés dans le bleu brûlant de Daemon.

Un rictus vint s'afficher sur le visage du melon.

\- Nufufu… Je me le demande justement, répliqua-t-il, une de ses mains venant effleurer le flanc du blond à travers le tissu de la chemise.

\- Et si je te disais que c'était moi ?

\- Dans ce cas, _sensei,_ puis-je vous poser une question ?

\- J'attend.

\- En fait non, j'ai trop envie de vous.

Sur ce, Daemon s'empara du visage du blond et l'embrassa. Un gémissement étouffé franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'une main joueuse passa sous son T-shirt pour venir caresser la peau nue de son torse. Il plaqua encore plus le professeur contre son bureau tout en s'affairant à défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise.

Trois coups retentirent à la porte. Les deux futurs amants stoppèrent tous leurs gestes. Et Hibari Kyôya entra sans demander la permission.

 _*Afin de faire durer un peu le suspens, de permettre aux deux amants de réfléchir à ce qu'il vont pouvoir faire, et puisque, évidemment, le but de toute cette fiction est d'enrichir votre savoir, nous vous présentons ce court documentaire sur le melon :_

 _Le melon (Cucumis Melo) est une plante herbacée annuelle originaire d'Afrique intertropicale, appartenant à la famille des Cucurbitacées et largement cultivée comme plante potagère pour son faux-fruit comestible. Le terme désigne aussi le fruit climactérique lui-même, très savoureux, sucré et parfumé. A ne pas confondre avec le melon d'eau (pastèque) bien que ce terme désigne également certaines variétés de melons à la peau blanche. (source : Wikipédia)_

 _Les melons bleus sont généralement très attirés par les alouettes blondes, aiment les jeux de cartes et ont un faible pour les rires stupides comme "Nufufu" (source : fangirls de KHR!)_

 _Ils sont stupides (source : Rôkudô Mukuro)_

 _Ils sont beeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuux (source : fangirls des melons)_

 _En espérant que ce petit interlude vous aura été profitable, nous nous retirons et vous souhaitons une bonne lecture.*_

\- Nufufu, mais si ce n'est pas le petit Kyôya-kun ! s'exclama Daemon, assit sur une des chaises.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, notant la respiration un peu courte de la tête de melon, sa coiffure en bataille, et ses joues rougies. Son regard passa ensuite à son père, qui lui tournait le dos, les cheveux ébouriffés et la chemise sortie du pantalon.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Daemon lui sourit.

\- Hibari-senseï m'a convoqué pour me parler du comportement de Mukuro.

\- Il n'était pas là aujourd'hui.

Le melon sourit intérieurement. Alors comme ça, Kyôya-kun avait remarqué l'absence de son frère pendant la journée ? Quoique… Connaissant Mukuro, il devait être tellement turbulent que son absence était immédiatement notée par tout le monde.

\- Il a prit froid hier. Cet idiot était sorti sans manteau sous la pluie. Il risque bien d'être cloué au lit encore quelques jours vu l'état de son rhume, nufufu.

Kyôya le dévisagea, suspicieux. Il se tourna ensuite vers son père, qui s'était rassis derrière son bureau, à nouveau impeccablement coiffé, le visage de marbre.

\- Je t'attend en bas. Dépêche-toi, sinon on va être en retard.

Puis il partit. Daemon attendit que le bruit des pas du garçon ait totalement disparu pour contourner le bureau et se pencher sur le blond.

\- Ton fils te ressemble beaucoup.

Le bond fronça les sourcils.

\- Je peux savoir qui t'a autorisé à me tutoyer ?

Daemon sourit.

\- Le fait que toi tu le fasses ?

Hibari fit une petite moue ennuyée. Le melon craqua devant cette tête si mignonne et s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres. Mais cette fois, le blond l'arrêta avant que ça ne devienne trop… _approfondi._

\- Je ne peux pas. Kyôya m'attend en bas.

Daemon lui envoya un regard suppliant.

\- Alleeeez… lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Juste cinq minutes… Cinq minutes et je te laisse partir !

\- Non. répondit fermement Hibari en le repoussant, afin de se lever.

Daemon le regarda réajuster sa cravate et enfiler un manteau.

\- Quand alors ?

Le professeur se retourna et lui envoya un regard amusé.

\- Qui sait ? La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons sans doute. Mais avec tout ça, je ne t'ai pas parlé de Mukuro…

\- Oublie-le, bougonna Daemon. Quand je pense qu'il se plaint alors qu'il a la chance d'avoir une beauté comme toi pour professeur…

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu es jaloux ?

\- Oui, avoua le melon en se rapprochant d'Hibari jusqu'à ce que leurs pieds se touchent. J'aimerais _beaucoup_ suivre un de tes cours… Nufufu…

Le blond repoussa la main qui s'était aventurée sur sa joue.

\- On verra ça plus tard. Pour ce qui est de Mukuro, j'aimerais que tu lui fasses comprendre que son attitude en cours est inacceptable. C'est stupide qu'il fasse aussi peu d'effort. Doué comme il est, il pourrait facilement y arriver s'il se donnait la peine d'écouter les leçons et de travailler un peu chez lui.

\- Je lui dirais, promit Daemon. Et… est-ce que j'aurais une récompense s'il augmente ses notes d'histoire ?

Hibari eut un rictus amusé.

\- Ca dépend de combien.

La porte se ferma derrière lui, laissant un Daemon avec des rêves pleins la tête dans le bureau. Il finit par se réveiller et sortit à son tour.

Première chose à faire en rentrant : faire bosser son ananas de frère !

~**OoO**~

Mukuro était tranquillement allongé dans son lit, en train de lire un manga, quand Daemon fit irruption dans sa chambre, suivi de près par Nagi. Il haussa un sourcil devant cette irruption et relâcha tout l'air de ses poumons quand la tête de melon s'assit sur son estomac.

\- On t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait laisser les malades se reposer ? grimaça-t-il en tentant de se débarrasser du poids lourd.

\- J'ai une graaandeeee nouveeelle à vous annoncer ! s'exclama Daemon qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu la remarque de Mukuro.

\- Si c'est que tu es amoureux, on le sait déjà, soupira l'ananas.

\- Et bin c'est pas ça ! s'écria, triomphant, le melon. Je l'ai revu !

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Nagi. Ton blond ?

Daemon acquiesça fièrement et s'allongea sur le lit, obligeant Mukuro à se pousser s'il ne voulait pas mourir prématurément.

\- Daemon-nii-chan, le gronda Nagi, tu étais censé allé voir Hibari-senseï, pas ton blond !

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait, répondit Daemon, un petit sourire en coin.

Mukuro regarda Daemon. Daemon le regarda. Nagi regarda les deux. Un grand sourire prit place sur son visage.

\- Attend un peu, Daemon-nii-chan… susurra-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bassin de son frère. Tu voudrais dire… Qu'Hibari-senseï _est_ ton blond ?

Daemon hocha la tête de haut en bas, son sourire s'agrandissant encore plus. Mukuro blêmit.

\- Tu… tu blagues j'espère ?

Daemon hocha la tête de gauche à droite, sans se départir de son sourire. Mukuro verdit.

\- Tu… tu blagues. C'est obligé. Quel fou pourrait tomber amoureux d'Hibari-senseï ?

\- N'importe qui avec un peu de bon goût, répondit Daemon. Il est… merveilleux. L'homme le plus beau que j'aie jamais vu. En plus, il embrasse comme un dieu.

Nagi observa avec intérêt le teint de Mukuro prendre une couleur d'un beau vert soutenu. Ca jurait affreusement avec ses cheveux bleus, mais tant pis.

\- Tu… tu as _embrassé_ Hibari-senseï ?! cria l'ananas d'un air effrayé.

Daemon acquiesça rêveusement, comme s'il était en train de se rappeler d'excellents souvenirs.

\- Il est vraiment super fort avec sa langue, souffla-t-il. Et sa peau est si douce…

Mukuro rejeta les couvertures, sortit du lit en quatrième vitesse et se précipita vers la salle de bains. Le frère et la sœur entendirent un bruit peu ragoûtant, suivi de celui de l'eau qui coule, puis l'ananas revint, assez pâle.

\- Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas Mukuro-chan, fit Daemon. On n'a pas pu aller plus loin que de simples baisers. Kyôya-kun est arrivé avant.

Mukuro le fixa de l'air du type qui vient de voir débarquer un alien lui disant qu'il aimait Justin Bieber. Soit un mélange de peur, de consternation, et d'énervement profond.

\- Tu es en train de me dire, commença-t-il lentement, que mon alouette en pâte d'amande t'a vu en train de… de… enfin, avec Hibari-senseï ?

\- Non, on a eu le temps de se séparer avant. Mais je pense qu'il doit se douter de quelque chose. Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'on n'a pas pu finir… Mais je compte bien y arriver la prochaine fois !

Mukuro laissa échapper un gémissement de consternation.

\- Parce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? fit-il, presque craintivement.

Daemon le regarda comme s'il avait devant lui la personne la plus stupide de toute la Terre.

\- Bien évidemment, répliqua-t-il d'un ton hautain. Hors de question de le laisser partir. D'ailleurs, continua-t-il en se relevant du lit, délogeant Nagi par la même occasion, tu as intérêt à mieux travailler pendant ses cours. Sinon, je te jure que tu entendras parler de moi.

Il sortit de la pièce sur ses mots, laissant un Mukuro totalement effondré derrière lui.

\- C'est la fin du monde, murmura-t-il tristement en se dirigeant vers son lit pour s'y laisser tomber. La fin du monde. Je suis foutu. Toute ma vie est foutue. J'en ai marre. Je veux mourir.

Nagi posa sa main sur le dos de son frère, essayant de le réconforter.

\- Ce n'est pas si grave… tenta-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que si… marmonna l'ananas, le nez dans son oreiller. Déjà que les cours d'Hibari-senseï me tuaient, si maintenant en plus cet abruti de melon commence à sortir avec lui, je ne pourrais plus lui échapper. Et puis, t'as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? C'est clair qu'Hibari-senseï l'a à sa botte afin de me faire bosser. C'est la tête de melon qui est en charge de mon argent de poche. Il peut très bien décider de me le couper s'il le veut. Et si jamais on apprend à l'école que mon frère sort avec Hibari-senseï… ma vie sociale est foutue. Ne parlons même pas de Kyôya. Maintenant, son père sera encore plus sur mon dos pour m'empêcher de le voir.

Bien que Nagi soit profondément désolée pour son frère, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Après tout, au départ, c'était Mukuro qui voulait se servir d'Hibari-san pour atteindre Hibari-senseï… et maintenant, c'était Hibari-senseï qui se servait de Daemon pour atteindre Mukuro.

Par contre, il fallait absolument que Mukuro réussisse à sortir à son tour avec Hibari-san. Ce serait merveilleux. Le grand frère qui sortirait avec le père du petit copain de son petit frère… On se croirait dans un manga yaoi… Avec en plus l'intrigue du père refusant absolument que son fils soit touché par le petit frère… Et ce même père qui est le professeur de ledit petit frère… C'était juste… magnifique…

Elle passa un doigt sous son nez afin de vérifier qu'elle ne saignait pas trop, endigua rapidement le petit flot de sang qui s'en échappait et sortit son portable afin de vérifier l'heure.

\- Oh non ! Je suis désolée Muku-nii, mais Haru-chan et Kyôko-chan m'attendent, je dois y aller. Surtout, n'oublies pas que ça ne sert à rien de déprimer ! Je t'ai préparé un petit goûter si jamais tu as faim, mais ne te forces pas. Je serais de retour pour le dîner ! A tout à l'heure !

Elle plaqua un gros bisou sur la joue de son frère et sortit en trombe de l'appartement, remplie de joie à l'idée de retrouver ses deux amies.

~**OoO**~

Daemon rêvassait tranquillement à des choses pas très catholiques qu'il ferait avec Hibari-senseï sur son lit quand son portable sonna, le tirant de sa rêverie. Il décrocha sans regarder l'appelant et grogna afin de signaler qu'il était bien là.

 _\- Daemon ?_ résonna la voix de Giotto. _Tout va bien ?_

\- Oui, répondit le melon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

 _\- Je sors juste de chez Alaude là,_ fit Giotto sans s'offusquer le moins du monde du ton de Daemon. _J'ai réussi à le convaincre d'accepter une autre rencontre._

\- A laquelle il ne viendra pas.

 _\- Si, justement ! Là il n'a plus le choix ! J'ai trouvé des arguments… comment dire… de force !_

Daemon haussa les sourcils (oui, d'accord, maintenant vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, mais il n'arrivait pas à ne lever qu'un seul sourcil. Voilà. Alors si vous vouliez bien le lâcher avec ça, il vous en serait reconnaissant). Comme si Giotto avait senti sa suspicion, il continua.

\- _J'ai réussi à trouver où il travaille, et je l'ai menacé d'y afficher des photos compromettantes de lui (j'en ai paquet, crois-moi, presque plus que de toi) s'il ne venait pas. Alors tu as intérêt à être là. C'est après-demain, à dix-huit heures comme toujours, au café habituel._

Daemon consulta rapidement son emploi du temps mental.

\- J'y serais, bâilla-t-il. Autre chose ?

\- _Oui,_ résonna la voix furieuse de G. _T'en es où du dossier qu'on t'a filé l'autre jour ? J'ai besoin d'infos moi ! Alors dépêches-toi, sinon ce sont_ tes _photos compromettantes qu'on utilise !_

Daemon déglutit, et regarda le dossier qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis son bureau. Dossier qu'il n'avait plus rouvert une seule fois depuis sa rencontre avec Hibari.

\- Ca avance, garantit-il la gorge sèche. Il sera bientôt fini.

\- _J'espère bien,_ fit Giotto. _Bon, je te laisse, Cozart devrait bientôt arriver. A plus._

Daemon referma le clapet de son portable en soupirant. Et voilà… il dit au revoir à ses rêves sur Hibari (ce n'est qu'un au revoir, mes chers petits…) et se dirigea du pas d'un condamné à mort vers son bureau.

Trois heures plus tard, il en était à peine au quart du dossier. Il soupira, s'étira, faisant craquer tous ses os, et se leva difficilement. Il avait besoin de café.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, salivant d'avance à l'idée du bon café revigorant qu'il allait se préparer. Il adressa un bref signe de tête à son petit frère qui déprimait en tête à tête avec un ananas et mit en marche la cafetière.

…

Attendez un instant.

Son petit frère qui _déprimait ?_

Haha.

N'importe quoi.

Mukuro ne déprimait pas. Il pouvait _pas_ déprimer. C'était impossible.

Hésitant, il se retourna vers l'ananas (son frère hein, pas le fruit avec lequel il était en tête à tête).

Et oui, il y avait bien une aura totalement dépressive sortant de son corps.

Daemon chercha Nagi du regard. Elle, elle saurait gérer la situation. Nagi ? Nagi ? Où est-tu, ma chère petite Nagi ?

Il dut finir par se rendre à l'évidence : Nagi n'était pas là.

Raaah, cette petite n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin d'aide ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Il ne savait pas gérer les crises de dépression lui !

Hésitant, il s'approcha de Mukuro et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Aussitôt son frère sursauta, lui lança un regard assassin, et serra l'ananas dans ses bras.

\- Ne touche pas à Bob ! Sinon je te tue !

-… Bob ?

\- Oui, Bob. fit Mukuro en le fusillant du regard. C'est le seul qui peut me comprendre dans cette famille de fous ! Pas vrai Bob ? continua-t-il en caressant amoureusement les feuilles de ledit Bob.

Daemon haussa les sourcils. Bob… C'était un bon prénom. Il aurait dû y penser pour son melon. Enfin, il le trouvait très bien avec son Comte Piotr Alexandrovitch Dmitri de Fiodorovitch, qu'il raccourcissait à Lala.

Oui, il aimait les noms russes. Oui, il s'était contenté d'en aligner plusieurs à la suite. _Et alors_?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, fit Daemon d'un ton qu'il espérait rassurant. Je ne vais pas toucher à Bob.

Il préférait nettement toucher à Hibari-senseï. Oh ouuuuuiiii, Hibari-senseï et ses abdos bien dessinés… Hibari-senseï et sa langue fine et adroite…

Il se racla la gorge. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça. Il s'assit près de Mukuro et lui adressa un petit sourire. Sourire qui fut récompensé par un regard noir. Bon. Première tentative d'approche : raté. Peut-être tenter quelque chose de plus subtil ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Bon. Pour la subtilité, il repasserait. Mais apparemment, ça avait fonctionné.

\- Ce qui ne va pas ? reprit Mukuro, d'un ton incrédule. Tu OSES me demander ce qui ne va pas ? Je rêve ?

Daemon fronça les sourcils et fouilla dans sa mémoire pour voir ce qui aurait pu expliquer l'accès de colère qui semblait avoir pris son petit frère chéri. Mais il ne trouva rien.

\- Euh… tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer ? tenta-t-il.

\- Tu sors avec Hibari-senseï bordel ! Voilà ce qui ne va pas ! explosa Mukuro.

Daemon se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour reprendre son frère sur le vocabulaire.

\- Ah oui, en effet… ça ne doit pas être très facile à gérer pour toi…

\- Pas facile ? _Pas facile_? Ha ! Ce serait bien que ce ne soit seulement _pas facile_!

Daemon grimaça devant les italiques. Ouille. Mukuro était vraiment en colère.

\- Ecoute Mukuro, je comprend que tu aies du mal à l'accepter mais il va falloir que tu t'y fasses. J'aime ton professeur, voilà tout. Et c'est apparemment réciproque. Je ne t'oblige pas à apprécier, ni à me donner ta bénédiction, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'en vouloir. Ce genre de chose ne se contrôle pas.

Mukuro le dévisagea pendant de longues secondes avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur la table avec un grand soupir.

\- Tu ne comprend pas… souffla-t-il. Tu ne peux pas comprendre…

\- Comprendre quoi ?

Mukuro posa sa tête sur ses bras et la tourna vers Daemon.

\- Je veux Kyôya. Mais Hibari-senseï est hyper protecteur avec son fils. Et maintenant qu'il est avec toi, il va être encore plus sur mon dos. Autant sur ce plan là que pour celui des notes d'ailleurs. Je suis fini.

Daemon tendit la main vers son frère, hésita quelques instants, puis la posa sur ses cheveux. Il sourit devant le regard interloqué de l'ananas.

\- Pour ce qui est des notes, commença-t-il d'une voix ferme, j'aurais dû m'y mettre plus tôt et je m'en veux maintenant. Alors sur ce côté là, pas la peine de se plaindre, je ne changerais rien. Par contre, pour Kyôya-kun, tu ne penses pas que le fait que je sois avec son frère peut aussi faciliter les choses ?

Mukuro fronça les sourcils, les yeux pleins d'incompréhensions.

\- Tu sais réfléchir, idiot ? Je vais sûrement finir par savoir où ils habitent et je pourrais te le dire. Je pourrais aussi voir plus souvent Kyôya-kun, connaître son emploi du temps, et te le dire afin que tu saches quand tu peux le voir sans craindre qu'Hibari-chan te surprenne.

Les yeux vairons s'écarquillèrent, avant de poser sur lui un regard soupçonneux.

\- Par contre, susurra Daemon, il y aura une contrepartie à tout ça…

Mukuro retint un soupir. Il le savait. C'était juste trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Daemon se leva et sortit de la pièce. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de livres et de cahiers de cours.

\- Je veux que tu aies au moins quatre-vingt au prochain contrôle d'Hibari-chan ! Allez, travaille bien !

Il le détestait. Il le détestait. Il le détestait.

\- N'oublie pas Kyôya-kun… chuchota langoureusement Daemon.

Et Mukuro ouvrit le premier livre.

~**OoO**~

Le lendemain, Mukuro était encore trop malade pour aller en cours. Les révélations de Daemon sur son beau blond, plus le fait qu'il se soit levé plusieurs fois, n'avaient pas améliorés son état, l'obligeant à garder le lit. Il en profita pour rattraper son retard en histoire et géographie. Daemon ne sortit pas de sa chambre de la journée, travaillant sur son dossier. Il fit juste un petit tour vers midi près de l'école de Mukuro au cas où il apercevrait son Hibari-chan, mais revint bredouille. Nagi, elle, fut celle qui passa la meilleure journée : elle resta dehors jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, à se balader dans la ville et sortir avec ses amies dès qu'elles eurent fini les cours, Ken et Chikusa les rejoignant vers la fin de l'après-midi.

Jeudi, Mukuro put sortir du lit sans être pris de vertiges, mais il n'avait pas encore assez récupéré pour aller en cours. Nagi lui passa les photocopies des cours de Chikusa, et il passa la matinée entre les recopier et jouer aux jeux vidéos avec sa sœur. Vers quatorze heures, la benjamine se leva, annonçant qu'elle allait retrouver Ken. Mukuro la dévisagea, suspicieux.

\- Et Chikusa aussi sera là j'espère ?

Nagi retint un rougissement sous le regard insistant de son frère et rit un peu jaune.

\- Oui, bien sûr, c'est juste qu'ils sont toujours ensemble, alors je n'ai pas cru utile de préciser "Chikusa", mais oui oui, il sera là, évidemment.

Elle sortit en trombe et Mukuro se rencogna dans ses oreillers en soupirant. Il tendit la main vers son étagère de mangas, en sortit les derniers achetés, et commença à lire.

A dix-sept heures trente, Daemon passa dans sa chambre pour lui annoncer qu'il devait partir à un rendez-vous avec Giotto afin de rencontrer le fameux Alaude.

\- Il sera là cette fois ? demanda Mukuro qui avait entendu toute l'affaire.

\- Giotto a trouvé l'argument décisif, grimaça Daemon. Alors oui, il a intérêt à être là. Dis, tu ne saurais pas si Hibari-chan va au café le soir ?

Mukuro le fusilla du regard et Daemon battit prudemment en retraite.

\- Bon j'y vais ! Je ne devrais pas revenir tôt, alors n'hésites pas à manger !

La porte claqua sur Daemon alors que Mukuro se replongeait dans ses mangas. Il arrivait à la fin de son avant-dernier quand trois coups secs frappés à la porte d'entrée retentirent.

Mukuro haussa les sourcils. Nagi aurait-elle oublié ses clés ? Non, il l'avait bien entendu les mettre dans sa poche en partant. Alors qui… ?

Il se leva difficilement et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas traînant. L'inconnu sembla s'impatienter puisqu'il frappa une nouvelle fois une série de trois coups.

\- Oui oui, c'est bon, j'arrive, marmonna Mukuro en déverrouillant la porte que Daemon avait jugé utile de fermer à clé en partant.

Il l'ouvrit et tomba tout droit dans deux océans glacés.

\- Pas trop tôt herbivore, résonna la voix froide du brun alors qu'il entrait de force dans l'appartement. Alors comme ça tu es malade ?

Mukuro resta figé dans l'entrée, tenant toujours la porte.

\- Ky… Kyôya ?

 _*Puisque le précédent petit documentaire a eu beaucoup de succès, et afin de préserver un petit peu plus longtemps le suspens de cette partie, nous vous en présentons un autre, cette fois-ci sur un fruit non moins connu que le melon : son confrère, l'ananas. (remarquez au passage que c'est à chaque fois l'apparition de Kyôya qui donne naissance au suspens et aux interludes. Brave garçon)_

 _L'ananas (Ananas comosus) est une plante xérophyte, originaire d'Amérique du Sud (nord du Brésil), d'Amérique centrale, et des Caraïbes. Il est connu principalement pour son fruit comestible, qui est en réalité une infrutescence (allez chercher un dico si vous ne connaissez pas le sens de ce mot). Le mot ananas vient du tupi-guarani nan_ _á_ _naná, qui signifie "parfum des parfums". Il a été surnommé par le père Dutertre le "roi des fruits car Dieu lui a mis une couronne sur la tête". Il existe plusieurs variétés d'ananas, mais celle qui vous intéressera sans doute le plus est l'"ananas debilis". (source : Wikipédia. Enfin, en grande partie)_

 _L'ananas a généralement des yeux vairons rouge et bleu, se bat avec un trident, aime les alouettes brunes et a un rire bizarre ressemblant à "Kufufu". (source : fangirls de KHR!)_

 _Il est stupide (source : Daemon)_

 _Il est trooooooooop beeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuu (source : fangirls de Mukuro)_

 _Voilà pour ce second documentaire. En espérant que vous ayez appris des choses et que vous l'avez lu plutôt que de passer directement à la suite, nous vous souhaitons une bonne fin d'OS.*_

Le brun se tourna vers Mukuro.

\- Qui d'autre voudrais-tu que ce soit, stupide ananas ? Et tu comptes laisser la porte ouverte encore longtemps ?

Mukuro rougit légèrement, referma la porte et s'avança vers Kyôya.

\- Pourquoi tu es ici ?

\- Afin de savoir pourquoi un de nos élèves est resté absent pendant trois jours.

\- Je l'ai dit au lycée. Je suis malade.

Kyôya leva un sourcil dubitatif et, avant que Mukuro ait pu s'éloigner, il attrapa la nuque de l'ananas afin de l'attirer vers lui et colla vivement leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Mukuro loucha sur le visage du brun en gros plan et se mordit la lèvre pour rester concentré. Caaaalme… Caaaalmee… On reste caaaalme… On ne se jette pas sur lui pour le plaquer sur le canapé… Nooon… caaaalmeee…

Finalement, alors que Mukuro était sur le point de craquer et d'attraper enfin ces lèvres qui le narguaient, il s'éloigna.

\- C'est vrai que tu es un peu chaud.

\- La fièvre commence à partir, répondit le bleuté, encore un peu sous le choc. Je devrais pouvoir retourner en cours demain.

Hibari continua à le dévisager. Mukuro s'apprêtait à lui demander s'il avait quelque chose sur le visage lorsqu'il se détourna et se dirigea vers la télé. Une manette atterrit dans les mains du bleuté, qui la regarda sans comprendre. Le brun agita l'autre.

\- On avait une compétition à finir non ?

Un rictus s'afficha sur les lèvres de Mukuro.

\- Tu tiens donc tant que ça à ce que je te donne un ordre ?

\- Oh non, fit Hibari, ses propres lèvres s'étirant en miroir de celle du bleuté. Je tiens surtout à _te_ donner un ordre.

Et la partie commença.

~**OoO**~

Daemon marchait vers le café, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Le dossier était presque fini – ces deux jours de travail intense avaient payés – et il pourrait sûrement le rendre le lendemain. Les informations extraites n'étaient pas trop alarmantes, et G n'aurait sûrement pas de mal à boucler l'affaire.

Il se demanda distraitement si Giotto accepterait de le laisser utiliser sa base d'informations afin de trouver l'endroit où habitait son professeur adoré, puis y renonça. Non, il refuserait sûrement. Mais peut-être juste alors lui demander son prénom… Il avait totalement oublié de questionner Hibari dessus la dernière fois, bien trop pris par la joie qu'il éprouvait à le revoir.

Il poussa la porte du café et chercha du regard ses amis. Personne. Il soupira. Et voilà qu'il était en avance. Il envoya un rapide message à Giotto pour l'informer qu'il était arrivé et se choisit une grande table vide. Son portable vibra, apportant la réponse de son ami.

 _"Ca tombe bien, Alaude est arrivé il y a quelques minutes. Tu devrais sûrement le voir. Il est blond, aux yeux bleus, et un peu plus petit que toi. Généralement, on sait que c'est lui quand on le voit."_

Daemon haussa les sourcils devant ce message. Alors comme ça le fameux Alaude était dans la même salle que lui ? Il regarda tout autour de lui. Non… Il ne voyait aucun blond aux yeux bleus dans le coin… Il se renversa en arrière sur le dossier du canapé sur lequel il était assit. Et tomba dans deux océans glacés.

\- Eh bien, si ce n'est pas une surprise… résonna la voix sarcastique. On ne t'a jamais appris à te tenir bien quand tu étais en public ?

Daemon se remit rapidement de sa surprise et sourit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'attend des herbivores, répondit Hibari. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

\- C'est une honte de faire attendre une beauté comme toi. Si j'étais à leur place, j'arriverais toujours en avance afin d'être sûr de pouvoir passer le plus de temps possible en ta compagnie. Pourrais-je te distraire un peu de l'attente en te proposant de venir t'asseoir avec moi ?

Le blond laissa un petit sourire amusé errer sur ses lèvres.

\- Ca dépend. Tu penses pouvoir me distraire ?

\- Oh que oui, souffla Daemon, les yeux rivés dans ceux du blond qui ne cillaient pas.

Le professeur se leva, contourna le canapé en emportant son verre avec lui, et vint s'asseoir en face du melon.

\- Oh mais non ! C'est pas drôle comme ça ! Tu ne préfèrerais pas venir plutôt à côté de moi ?

Hibari but une gorgée de son verre.

\- Je n'ai plus envie de bouger.

\- Dans ce cas, j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix, fit Daemon en haussant les épaules.

Il se glissa prestement sous la table et le blond retint un frisson en sentant une main venir frôler son entrejambe. Puis la tête de Daemon émergea à côté de lui, suivie du reste de son corps, et il se retrouvèrent bien vite assis côte à côte.

\- Tu aurais tout simplement pu te lever, contourner la table, et venir t'asseoir.

\- Je sais, mais c'est plus amusant comme ça, sourit le bleuté.

Hibari eut un petit sourire en coin et but une autre gorgée de ce qui s'avéra être du café. Daemon haussa les sourcils.

\- Du café ? A cette heure-ci ?

Le blond haussa les épaules.

\- Dans mon ancien pays, j'avais l'habitude d'en boire le soir afin de pouvoir continuer à travailler la nuit. Maintenant, la nuit, je dors, mais j'ai gardé l'habitude d'en boire une tasse le soir.

Le bleuté laissa une de ses mains courir sur la joue d'Hibari, avant de prendre son menton entre deux doigts et de tourner son visage vers lui.

\- Tu penses vraiment dormir cette nuit ? susurra-t-il, son souffle venant effleurer les lèvres du blond.

Lèvres qui s'étirèrent en un rictus carnassier.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as autre chose à me proposer ?

Pour toute réponse, Daemon plaqua ses lèvres contre celles d'Hibari, l'emportant dans un ballet passionné entre leurs deux langues. Le blond agrippa des mèches de cheveux bleues, tirant le melon vers lui, tandis que Daemon entourait le dos du professeur de ses bras, le tirant sur ses genoux. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

\- Hey, souffla Daemon. T'aurais pas vu un autre blond en entrant ? Je suis censé le trouver.

\- Je dois être jaloux ? demanda Hibari en haussant les sourcils.

\- Pas du tout, répondit Daemon en reprenant possession des lèvres de l'autre. C'est juste qu'un de mes amis s'est démené pour organiser la rencontre entre moi et ce blond, un autre de ses amis.

\- Je suis le seul blond dans ce café, fit le professeur en allant mordiller la nuque de Daemon, qui se mordit la lèvre afin de contenir les petits gémissements qui montaient en lui.

Hibari se releva, contemplant avec satisfaction la marque rouge qui décorait désormais le cou de Daemon, et donna un petit coup de langue aux lèvres déjà rougies par les baisers.

\- Hey, ça te tente de continuer chez moi ? parvint à articuler ledit fruit. Je sais pas de quel pays tu viens, mais là on est au Japon, et je crois qu'on va pas tarder à se faire virer d'ici.

En effet, la plupart des clients les dévisageaient, outrés de ce comportement qui transgressait toutes leurs règles. Hibari retint un soupir et descendit des genoux de son presque amant.

\- J'attend toujours des herbivores.

\- Tu les verras une autre fois, susurra Daemon dans le creux de l'oreille du blond.

\- Non. J'ai déjà décliné six fois avant ça. Là je ne peux pas partir.

Daemon fronça les sourcils et, ne résistant plus, fondit une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres de l'autre. Sa langue était emprisonnée dans la bouche du blond quand une exclamation retentit.

\- A… Alaude ? Daemon ? Que… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

~**OoO**~

Mukuro serra les dents alors qu'il abordait un virage particulièrement difficile. Il réussit à le négocier sans perdre trop de vitesse et se retrouva en première place. Derrière lui, Hibari le talonnait, ne manquant pas la moindre occasion de le détrôner. Il devait sûrement être aussi concentré que lui, ses fins sourcils noirs froncés presque jusqu'à se toucher, lui conférant cet air si craquant que Mukuro se plaisait toujours à observer chez lu-

La voiture violette le dépassa, lui arrachant un juron.

\- Eh bien quoi ananas ? lança moqueusement Hibari. On se perd dans ses pensées ?

Mukuro grinça des dents et accéléra. L'aile droite de sa voiture vint heurter le véhicule violet, lui faisant perdre de la vitesse. Hibari répliqua en le poussant vers le bord du circuit. Le bleuté, qui n'allait pas se laisser faire, poussa à son tour de l'autre côté. Ils avançaient à pleine vitesse, se heurtant régulièrement, essayant de pousser l'autre vers les barrières, quand un obstacle apparut devant la voiture violette. Hibari se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se voyant obligé de tourner vivement afin de l'éviter. Mukuro reprit la tête du classement.

Seulement, Hibari n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Il se mit à pleine vitesse, essayant par tous les moyens possibles de dépasser le bleuté. Sous l'effet de la concentration, sa langue pointa d'entre ses dents, attirant le regard de Mukuro qui s'en trouva déstabilisé pour quelques instants. La voiture indigo qu'il pilotait alla heurter un obstacle, permettant à Hibari de le dépasser aisément. Il jura et reprit rapidement le contrôle de son jeu, mais l'autre était déjà trop loin et pilotait trop bien pour qu'il puisse espérer le rattraper.

Finalement, une voiture passa la ligne d'arrivée. La violette.

Les deux joueurs posèrent leur manette au sol et Mukuro éteignit l'écran. Il se tourna ensuite vers le brun, ses yeux vairons plantés dans le bleu glacé des prunelles d'Hibari.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Tu as gagné. Vas-y. Tu peux me donner un ordre. Tout ce que tu veux… finit-il en un souffle aguicheur.

Hibari soutint le regard bicolore sans ciller, mais dans sa tête, c'était la réflexion intense. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il pouvait demander à l'ananas ! Et une occasion pareille ne se représenterait pas souvent, il le savait… Son souffle se coupa quand une scène bien particulière, celle pour laquelle il était d'ailleurs venu ici sous couvert de prendre des nouvelles de l'ananas, se joua une nouvelle fois dans son esprit. Et il prit sa décision.

Il se leva du canapé, s'approchant de Mukuro qui était assit à l'autre bout.

\- Ferme les yeux.

Les yeux vairons s'écarquillèrent, affichant clairement la surprise que ressentait leur possesseur.

\- Je t'ai dit de fermer les yeux, reprit Hibari d'une voix dure. Alors fais-le.

Mukuro s'exécuta, et ses paupières se fermèrent sur les yeux vairons. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas sans une pointe d'appréhension. Bien sûr, la majeure partie de lui était dans l'expectative d'une bonne, très bonne surprise, mais il restait tout de même cette énervante petite voix lui soufflant que dans cette position, il n'était pas en mesure de se défendre si Hibari voulait se venger et l'envoyer à l'hôpital.

Mais quand une paire de lèvres timides se posa sur les siennes, toute appréhension disparut, et il saisit fermement la nuque de son alouette avant de la renverser sous lui, tandis que sa langue profitait de ce que la bouche de Kyôya se soit ouverte sous le coup de la surprise pour s'y engouffrer.

Oh oui, une _très_ bonne surprise…

~**OoO**~

Daemon releva vivement la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants. Giotto, G, Asari, Knuckle et Lampo. Wow. Toute la bande d'un coup. Ils les regardaient, les yeux ronds, complètement rouge pour Lampo. Giotto fut le premier à se remettre de sa surprise.

\- Tu sais Daemon, fit-il, tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu connaissais déjà Alaude. Ca m'aurait épargné bien des efforts. Enfin bon. Alaude, voici Asari, Lampo et Knuckle. Tu connais déjà G, et j'ai l'impression que pour ce qui est de Daemon, tu as amplement fait sa connaissance…

Le blond se leva, s'inclina devant les nouveaux venus, et se releva, le visage de marbre. Daemon, toujours assit, dévisageait tour à tour G et son beau professeur, totalement sous le choc.

\- A… A… Attend… Comment il t'a appelé là ? Alaude ?

Le blond lui envoya un sourire narquois.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais toujours pas deviné ?

L'air stupéfié de Daemon faillit lui tirer un soupir.

\- Tu es vraiment encore plus stupide que Mukuro.

\- Tu connais Mukuro ? demanda Asari, sincèrement étonné.

\- Je suis son professeur d'histoire, répondit sobrement le blond.

\- Haha ! C'est vraiment amusant comme coïncidence ! rit de bon cœur le Japonais. Donc ton fils connaît le frère de Daemon ?

~**OoO**~

Kyôya retint un gémissement sous les dents qui lui mordillaient la nuque. Mukuro termina son suçon et remonta l'embrasser, ses mains s'affairant à déboutonner la chemise de l'alouette.

~**OoO**~

-… En quelque sorte, oui. fit Alaude, le souvenir du jour où cette foutue tête d'ananas avait osé toucher à son fils encore bien trop présent dans son esprit. Mais ils ne sont pas vraiment proches.

~**OoO**~

Kyôya donna un grand coup de bassin, faisant tomber Mukuro sous lui, et, se plaçant sur son bassin, il lui enleva sa chemise. Sa bouche partit bien vite à la découverte du torse finement musclé du bleuté qui, loin de retenir les gémissement montants en lui, encourageait Kyôya à continuer, encore, encore, oh, et oui, là, c'était vraiment bon.

~**OoO**~

\- Ah, tant pis, ça finira bien par venir, sourit Ugetsu.

\- Nufufu… Attendez deux minutes.

Daemon se leva et se plaça devant Alaude qui lui envoya un regard légèrement intrigué.

\- Tu es Alaude, fit lentement le melon.

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

\- Je ne peux qu'applaudir ta vivacité d'esprit, fit-il narquoisement. Quelle autre révélation exceptionnelle as-tu prévu de nous exposer aujourd'hui ?

Daemon le fusilla du regard.

\- Et… Et tu savais que tu étais Alaude ?

Un autre sourcil vint rejoindre le premier sur le front du professeur.

\- Ca vaut mieux, sinon je pense que j'aurais du mal à vivre en ne sachant pas que j'étais moi.

\- Non, pas ça ! Je veux dire, tu savais que… enfin, que Giotto voulait que tu me rencontres ?

\- Pas seulement toi, intervint l'autre blond. Les autres non plus ne le connaissaient pas.

Alaude se contenta d'hocher la tête de haut en bas, ses yeux où brillait une lueur amusée plantés dans ceux de Daemon. Le fruit grinça des dents. Il était stupide. Il aurait vraiment pu le deviner. Après tout, Hibari lui avait dit lui-même qu'il n'y avait aucun autre blond dans le café, et qu'il avait déjà loupé six fois la réunion avec ses amis.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis que je me suis renseigné sur le tuteur de Mukuro afin de pouvoir le rencontrer. Des "Daemon", il n'y en n'a pas cent. Et j'ai commencé à m'en douter dès le jour où on s'est rencontrés.

Le bleuté le regarda, une lueur d'incompréhension dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Ta coiffure, intervint G. Il n'y en n'a pas des centaines non plus.

-…

-…

-… Oh.

Alaude retint un nouveau soupir. Franchement… Il se tendit quand Daemon s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

\- Alaude… Alaude… fit le fruit, en modulant le prénom de différentes façons. Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Alaude… Alaude… J'aime bien. Ca se prononce bien. A-la-u-de…

Il se pencha au creux de son oreille, et lui souffla doucement :

\- Hey, _Alaude…_ ça te tente de finir la soirée chez moi ?

\- Avec plaisir, _Daemon_. répondit le blond, un rictus affamé au coin des lèvres.

\- Bon, on vous quitte alors ! lança joyeusement le bleuté qui tenait déjà la porte du café à son très-bientôt-amant.

\- Mais… Hé ! Attendez ! s'exclama Giotto. Alaude ! Tu avais dit que tu viendrais !

\- Mais je suis venu, répliqua le blond. J'ai rencontré tous tes herbivores d'amis. Et maintenant, je pars même avec le melon. J'ai donc rempli mon contrat.

Et il disparut dans la nuit avec Daemon, laissant un Giotto fatigué derrière lui.

\- J'en ai marre. Vraiment marre. Je vais voir Cozart.

~**OoO**~

Mukuro posa sa main à plat sur l'entrejambe de Kyôya, faisant se cambrer celui-ci. Il en profita pour reprendre le dessus et le plaquer contre le canapé. Sa bouche repartit s'affairer sur les tétons du brun, qui poussa un petit gémissement étouffé. De sa main libre, il s'affaira à déboucler la ceinture de l'alouette, puis à ouvrir la braguette, afin de lui enlever son pantalon. Il se redressa un peu, contemplant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Un Kyôya vêtu seulement de son boxer le fixait d'un regard de braise, allongé sur le canapé, des suçons un peu partout sur le torse, les joues rouges, le souffle court, les lèvres gonflées. Mukuro se lécha les lèvres et se pencha vers la bosse qui déformait le boxer bleu marine de Kyôya.

\- Hmmm… Non… Attend… Encore un peu…

Mukuro stoppa tout mouvement et regarda Kyôya, qui lui renvoya son regard. Des bruits retentirent dans l'entrée de l'appartement, suivis d'halètements précipités et de quelques gémissements étouffés. Et Daemon et Alaude firent irruption dans le salon.

Kyôya regarda Daemon. Daemon regarda Mukuro. Mukuro regarda Alaude. Alaude regarda Kyôya.

\- Rôkudô Mukuro, fit-il d'un ton menaçant tout en s'avançant vers lui, réajustant au passage sa cravate. Puis-je savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire à mon fils ?

* * *

En fait, je pense que c'est le plus long OS de l'histoire des OS sur KHR!. 18,300 mots. Bon, je vais commencer à chercher si j'en trouve un plus long u.u Mais ça y est ? Vous êtes arrivés là ? Vous avez réussi à finir ce monstre ? Bravo ! Et maintenant, c'est parti pour vous anéantir : un jour, si c'est possible, si j'en trouve le courage, je posterais une suite. Mwahaha. Pour les 300 reviews sur CI peut-être u.u ( !PUB! !PUB! !PUB!)

Bref.

Je vais m'arrêter là, parce que finir ce monstre m'a bouffé toute mon énergie et que je dois encore écrire le chapitre de CI à poster aujourd'hui. Youhou. Redonnez-moi un peu d'énergie, postez une review. T.T Juste, pour Daemon, si je l'ai fait tomber explicitement amoureux, c'est parce que dans le manga il aime vraiment Elena. Alors… Et Alaude se prononce Arawdi (avec le "r/l" japonais) d'où la modulation du prénom par Daemon. Après, pour Mukuro, qu dénie totalement son "amûûûûûûûr" pour Hibari… Prenez-le comme vous voulez u.u (Par derrière ! -… Pars d'ici toi. Vraiment)

Ah, et Sayuki-chan ? Si jamais ça ne te va pas, que tu trouves par exemple que le DaeA a pris trop de place et qu'il n'y a pas assez de 6918, ou que le critère "mignon-chamallow" n'est pas respecté, bref si cet OS ne te convient pas, dis-le moi, j'en écrirais un autre u.u (mais plus petit hein xD)

Bye-biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !


End file.
